


Destiny Has Other Plans

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Marriage, Jealous Loki, Mentions of law enforcement, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: When Loki goes to ask his father for permission to marry, he is shocked to discover his destiny has already been made for him.  He is already betrothed to Sjofn, the daughter of the King of Vanaheim.  An arranged marriage to bring the two kingdoms closer together and strengthen the bond.  Never mind that Sjofn and Loki can’t stand each other.After The Battle of New York, Loki is sent to live at Avengers Tower as punishment for his misdeeds.  But it doesn’t mean he has to like it.   A year later, he has adjusted to life on Midgard but has avoided any romantic or emotional entanglements, still bitter over his lost love.  Dr. Alexis Randall is skilled at helping others fix their relationships as a couple therapist, but can’t help her own love life.  A chance encounter with Loki in a dive bar has life altering consequences for both of them.  Now, Alexis and Loki must figure out a way to co-habit without killing each other in the process, plus navigating impending parenthood and other roadblocks along the way.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

“Your daughter seems quite taken with Loki.” Odin leaned over the side of his throne to comment to Freyr. The two glanced down at the two babies playing on the polished floor on the throne room in Vanaheim. The diplomatic trip had quickly devolved into a family reunion. 

Freyr turned to smile at his cousin. “I was about to say the same thing to you about your young prince.”

Vanaheim and Asgard, although related by blood, shared a tenuous relationship. Wars plagued their history and more men, and women, had died than either king would like to admit. The two kings shared a knowing glance.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are, Freyr?” Odin smirked.

“I have suggested nothing.” The other king smiled.

“Perhaps our kingdoms could strengthen their bond through those two.” Odin stated.

“I’m listening.”

Frigga overheard the kings speaking in hushed tones. Gerth, Freyer’s wife, noticed as well how the two men gestured at the two babies. Frigga hoped Loki and Sjofn would become friends and companions, as they were both royal heirs to two of the most powerful kingdoms within the Nine Realms. She feared Odin’s wish was more diplomatic and more destructive.

“I do not like how our husbands seem to be speaking of the young ones.” Frigga leaned to whisper to Gerth.

Gerth furrowed her brow. “I agree. You don’t believe they would—”

Odin stood and knocked his specter against the hard floor. The sound echoed throughout the entire cavernous hall.

“The prince and the princess shall be wed upon the coming of age of young Sjofn, uniting the kingdoms of Vanaheim and Asgard!”

Freyr beamed next to Odin, soon standing to join him. The men clapped themselves on the shoulders, quite pleased with themselves as their wives gazed upon them horrified.

“Dear husband,” Frigga weaved her arm with Odin. “don’t you think it would be wise to not rush our son into an arranged marriage. Vanaheim and Asgard are at peace.”

“Do you question my judgment, Frigga? Yes, there is peace now, but its foundation is weak and unstable. Any slight could send us into another war. A war that would cost us the lives of many Asgardians.”

“I do not question you, Odin. I merely caution against toying with the affections of our sons and his future when he is not even old enough to voice opposition, let alone able to walk away from such an arrangement.”

Odin scoffed. “You fret over the boy. I am certain he will come to love the girl as much as I have learned to love.”

He kissed Frigga’s cheek. A peal of laughter cut the tension in the room, as Gerth argued with Freyr a few steps away. Four heads snapped to see Loki blowing kisses with his tiny chubby hand. Sjofn giggled each time, rocking as she sat.

“See?” Freyr gestured to the two of them. “They are already bonding. When will you women learn that we know best? Come Odin, I am in need of some fresh air and to stretch my legs. Leave our wives to coddle and fret over the babes.”

Odin laughed and followed Freyr out of the room, pleased the both of them. Frigga and insert crossed their arms.

“I will learn to listen when you actually do know what is best when it comes to matters of the heart.” Frigga scooped up Loki to cuddle him. “My darling son, I hope you find your true love, despite Father’s best efforts to prevent that.”

A Half Millennium Later

“Sjofn!” Loki called for her attention. Sjofn glanced up from her book with a look of annoyance.

“Yes?” Her voice dripped with disdain, uncharacteristic for someone so young.

“Check this out.” Loki twisted his hands and transformed himself into a snake for a few moments before returning to his Aesir form. “Pretty cool, right?”

“Hm.” Sjofn mumbled before returning to her studies.

Loki pressed his arms against his hips, huffing. “I would like to see you try.”

Sjofn waved one hand, holding her book with the other, and turned Loki into a snake, and then a frog, and then a squirrel, before returning him to his normal form. Loki stood before her, stunned. She giggled at the dumbfounded expression.

“What?” Her lips curled into a smile. “I’ve been doing that spell before I could walk.” Loki’s mouth dropped open. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you just learn that?” Sjofn pushed back her soft brown hair from her eyes. “That’s so cute.”

“It’s not cute. I am a powerful sorcerer.” Loki’s voice holding a twinge of a whine.

“Yes, it is cute. It’s adorable.” Sjofn set her book down and stomped toe to toe with Loki. Even though she was older, Loki stood a full head taller than her. “In fact, it is hilarious you fancy yourself a powerful sorcerer.”

Loki stared into her light blue eyes. If he wasn’t so incensed, the mischief reflecting in her eyes would amuse him.

“Are you insinuating I’m not?” Loki puffed himself to his full height.

Sjofn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was no stranger to young boys and men trying to impress her. Her friends said they wished to catch her eye and win her heart, her hand in marriage, and all the power and prestige that goes with it.

“I will never marry.” Sjofn declared as she repeated the exchange to her mother over dinner that night. Her father was absent on a diplomatic trip.

“A funny statement coming from the goddess of relationships and love.” Gerth chuckled.

“I have not assumed my duties yet. Besides, who says I must wed in order fulfill those duties.”

“True.” Gerth smiled slyly. She had once said the same things to her mother. How quickly things changed when it came to matters of love. “But do not discard away things until you have experienced it.”

Sjofn rolled her eyes but said nothing.

“I am insinuating nothing. I am flat out saying it. You are not a powerful sorcerer. We teach these spells to Vanir toddlers.”

Loki’s face flitted between crestfallen and furious. “Not all of us are naturally gifted. Some of us have to work at our craft.”

Sjofn spun on her heels, the tips of her hair brushing against Loki’s chest. “Perhaps if you spent as much time studying and practicing your craft as you did on drinking, pranks, and romancing the young maidens, you would be the sorcerer you claim to be.”

Loki yelled in frustration. “You are impossible. There is no pleasing you.”

“Who says I need to be pleased?” She resumed prone position on the sofa.

Loki stalked towards her, his hips swayed. “Everyone desires pleasure, dove. Have you not read that in your books?”

Sjofn’s cheeks burned as Loki gazed down at her. He licked his lips, teasing. “Perhaps you need the right teacher.”

“You?!? I would rather kiss a snake.”

“That can be arranged.”

Sjofn stood up and stormed away. “I do not understand why our families insist on these little get-togethers. It is clear we have nothing in common.”

Loki laughed. “Well, you’re wrong. Because I agree with you about that, so we have that in common.”

“Good then, you stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours.”

“That is the first smart thing you have ever said to me.” The two parted ways.

With each visit to either world, the only feeling that grew between the two of them was disdain. Sjofn delighted in dressing down Loki, mocking his magic skills. Loki, meanwhile, taunted Sjofn at every turn. He enjoyed watching her pale skin reddened at his lewd comments. They hated the forced interactions but said nothing to their parents for fear of any reprisal.

Yet Another Half Millennium Later

The moment Sigrun entered the court, she captivated Loki. Word soon spread that the young prince sought to court the fair-haired maiden. The other young suitors backed off. Without the official blessing of the King, it forced Loki and Sigrun to court in secret. A horribly kept secret, but secret just the same. As the years passed, everyone in the palace expected an announcement regarding their betrothal at every ball or palace dinner. But no announcement was made. Loki and Sigrun grew more bold in their couplings.

“My prince.” Sigrun giggled. “They will find us.”

Loki nipped at her swollen lips. His entire body pressed hers against the cold stone of the pillar in the palace hallway. “That makes it all the much better. The thrill of being caught.” Loki’s cock strained against his leather pants. His hips bucking against her. She let loose a soft whimper.

“Loki…” she moaned as her hands tugged at his pants, struggling to free him. “I need you.”

Loki kissed her hard, his tongue demanding. Her hands freed him as Loki rucked up her skirt.

“My darling, Sigrun.” Loki cooed. “And I need you.”

As he plunged himself into her, Sigrun gasped, her head hitting the hard stone pillar.

“Yes, my love.” she moaned.

Loki snapped hard against her. “That’s it. Mold around my cock, sweet dove. You are so wet.”

Loki grabbed Sigrun’s leg, hooking it around his waist.

“Please Loki.” Sigrun pleaded as her orgasm drew close. “I need to…”

“Come undone for me, my sweet.” Loki adjusted his body to thrust deep into her, hitting that sweet spot.

Sigrun’s nails dug into Loki’s shoulders as she came. Her walls clenched around Loki. He soon followed her, spilling into her. Loki pressed his forehead against her.

He kissed her sweetly. “I love you, Sigrun.” Loki smoothed back her disheveled golden curls.

Her arms wrapped around her neck, burying her head into the crook. “And I love you.”

Loki’s heart swelled. “Then be mine. For always.”

Sigrun pulled back, staring at Loki in shock.

“Are you asking—”

“Marry me.” Loki’s nose nudged along her cheek, pecking along the smooth skin. “Be my wife.”

“But what of your father, he would need to approve of the union?” Her brows knitted together.

Loki’s lips pressed where the frown lines marred Sigrun’s face. “Leave Odin to me. Now is the answer yes?”

Sigrun hugged him tight. “Yes, yes, of course I will marry you.” She hopped in place.

Loki smiled down at her. “I will speak to him tonight after dinner.” He kissed her one more time. “I will come for you and we will celebrate properly. In my bedchambers.”

Sigrun shivered in anticipation. “Yes, my prince.”

Loki groaned. “You know what that does to me, sweet.” His hands fisted her dress. “I shall have to take you again, if you continue to speak in such a manner.”

Sigrun giggled. “I shall keep that in mind. But if I am gone much longer, they will notice my absence.” She did her best to straighten her hair and clothes and kissed his cheek. “Until tonight, my love.”

Loki’s hand held hers as she walked away, his fingers slipping away when she stepped out of range. He smiled, focused on her until she disappeared from sight.

-

“Absolutely not. I can not approve of this union.” Odin retorted cooly from his throne to Loki, who stood before him.

“Why not?” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Lady Sigrun is of noble blood. Her family is favored within the palace. I should think it would please you to see me settling down.” Loki lowered his voice. “Unlike Thor.”

“Your brother’s love life has no relevance in this matter. Lady Sigrun is a fine match.” Odin gripped his specter tighter, expecting a fight. “Just not for you.”

“And again I ask, why not?” Loki quickly grew more infuriated by the second.

“You are already betrothed.”

Loki blinked in disbelief. “I don’t recall proposing to another. Tell me, Father, who am I set to…” Loki’s face narrowed in realization. “… It’s Sjofn. What have you done, Father?!”

“Joined two kingdoms. Strengthened our rule.”

“By promising me to a woman I barely know?!”

“Because you choose not to learn anything about her! Sjofn will be your wife when she comes of age. That is the end of the discussion.”

Tears welled in Loki’s eyes. “And I get no say in the matter?! While Thor is allowed to whore around with whoever he chooses?”

“Has anyone stopped you from seeking the comfort of whatever young maiden caught your eye?”

“ Thor may marry for love, I can not?”

“Precisely. Your mother and I were not a love match. I imagine you too can learn to love Sjofn in time. And I expect you to behave on their next trip here in the coming weeks.”

“And if I don’t?” Loki spat out the words. If he dared, he would strike Odin. Hot tears stung his eyes. “If I refuse to marry her?”

Odin sighed. He had hoped Loki would approach the whole matter with a calm and collected manner. “You would be banished. For the good of the Nine Realms.”

Loki huffed before spinning on his heel. “Well, we wouldn’t want something as insignificant as your son’s happiness to interfere with the good of the Realm. Would we?” He slammed the door behind him, stomping off to his chambers.

He did not call for Sigrun that night. Or the next. Or even the next. Finally, on the fourth day, he sent a note indicating he no longer wished to marry her. Loki cruelly gave no further explanation, believing it would be better if Sigrun thought he rejected her rather than the truth.

-

“Why must I go to Asgard, Father?” Sjofn whined as her maids packed her luggage for the weeklong stay.

“Because it is your duty as my daughter to entertain other kingdoms.” Freyr sighed.

These trips between Vanaheim and Asgard tired both him and Sjofn. While Freyr and Odin hoped frequent contact between the two would spark something. They had not planned on that something being contempt.

Sjofn delighted in insulting Loki, particularly his magic prowess. While Loki ignored Sjofn entirely, his eye wandered to the nearest young maiden instead.

“Then why must I spend the trip entertaining Loki? Couldn’t I hang out with Sif or even Thor instead? Loki is such a bore.” Sjofn rolled her eyes and flopped down on her bed, hair crowning her head. “Or better yet, can we just tell them I am sick and unable to travel? I would much rather stay and be with my friends. People whose company I enjoy.”

Freyr’s patience gave out. “ENOUGH!!” Sjofn jolted upright. “You will accompany me to Asgard and I don’t want to hear another word about it!”

Gerth came alongside Freyr, placing her hand on his arm. His shoulders relaxed at the touch. “Tell her, darling. She has a right to know.”

Freyr nodded as Sjofn panicked.

“Tell me what? What have you done, Father?” She stood and walked towards her father, suspicious.

Freyr cleared his throat, tugging his tunic straight. “You’re old enough to know, but learn to like Loki, your future happiness depends on it.”

“Why?” Her head cocked to the side.

“Because you are promised to him.” Freyr winced for the outburst.

Those words hung in the air heavy as Freyr’s voice bounced off the walls of Sjofn’s bedchamber. She stumbled back as if shot until the backs of her legs hit her bed and she fell onto it. She muttered unintelligible gibberish.

“What did you do?” she hissed, narrowing her at her father, the king. 

Hiding his fear of what his daughter might do, Fryer pulled to his full height and puffed out his chest. “I did what I needed to do to strengthen and protect our kingdom. An alliance with the Asgardians only benefits us?”

“By selling away your daughter’s heart and happiness?” Sjofn growled, her voice growing louder by the minute.

“By making a strategic relationship decision beneficial to all of us.” He stepped back and Sjofn rose to her feet.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Sjofn screeched. “I am not marrying Loki! I do not love him.”

“Since when does love have any sort of place in marriage?! You will not speak to me that way!” Freyr fired back. “I am not only the king of Vanaheim, but your father. I demand respect!”

Tears streamed down Sjofn’s face. “Respect is earned, Father! Never demanded! How could you? To your own daughter?!” She collapsed upon the bed, sobbing.

Freyr stood silent for a moment, sharing a glance with Gerth. “We leave in the morning. I expect you to be ready on time.” He turned on his heel and left Gerth in the room to comfort Sjofn.

Gerth sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing her daughter’s back.

“Your father means well.”

“Did you know, Mother?” she snapped back.

Gerth nodded sadly. “Frigga and I tried to convince Odin and your father to reconsider. Allow you and Loki to grow to like each other naturally. To see if a love match could be made. But you know how it is when your father makes up his mind.”

Sjofn chuckled through her tears. “You would have better luck trying to capture the morning light in a jar.”

Gerth smiled. “Indeed. Is Loki really all that bad?”

Sjofn harumped to sit next to her mother, wiping away her tears. “He is arrogant, smug, and conceited. Loki cares more about what is between a woman’s legs than between her ears.” She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

“You seem to be awfully perceptive about a man you despise.” Gerth couldn’t resist commenting, earning an eye roll.

“I only notice because it is impossible to ignore.”

“Whatever you say.” She kissed her forehead. “I will make your excuses for dinner, but you will have to travel tomorrow.”

Sjofn nodded, the tears threatening to fall once again.

“Try to find the positive of the situation.” Gerth commented before rising to leave. “Perhaps Loki is not the cad you make him out to be.”

“Yes, mother.”

Sjofn waited until she was certain her mother had left before hurling her pillow at the door.

“Fat fucking chance.”

-

Loki noticed Sjofn’s puffy and bloodshot eyes the next morning as he waited to receive her and her father.

“Have you been crying after me, darling?” His voice sounded sincere, but his smirk betrayed his true intentions.

Sjofn snapped back, in no mood to tangle with him. “Do not flatter yourself. If you must know, I was informed we are to wed.”

“Unhappy news indeed. I am afraid I was informed as well of our intended betrothal. Allow me to put your mind at ease, I have no intentions of marrying you.”

“Did you think I would marry you?! I knew you were arrogant, I did not realize you were stupid too.” Sjofn sneered.

Loki grabbed her and pulled her close. “Keep your voice down. I have plans already in motion to ensure my father no longer wields his power over me or any other subject. I would suggest we go along with this ruse until my plans are complete. Then you will be free to marry or not.”

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

Loki only smiled in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s plans to grab the throne have gone horribly awry. Having been defeated by the Avengers, Loki must now pay for his actions on Midgard. Rather being throwing in the dungeon to rot, he is sent to live in Avengers Tower and repay his debt to the citizens of New York. One year later, he is adjusting to life on Earth. The only things missing would be a love match. But Loki’s heart is closed to the prospect of falling in love again, much less with a mortal, preferring a string of one night stands and casual sex to a relationship. A chance meeting with Alexis Randall in a dive bar seems like a perfect opportunity to continue his streak.

Loki’s chains clinked along the stone floor of the Asgard throne room. This is not how he imagined his grand entrance as the new ruler of Asgard, Midgard and the rest of the Nine Realms. Nothing had gone as he imagined, hence the chains. 

Odin stared foreboding down at Loki and Thor, who stood by his brother’s side. Frigga was off to the side, her eyes pleading with Loki.

“Hello, Mother. Have I made you proud?” 

“Loki, please let your brother speak.” Frigga told her son. “Don’t make things worse.”

“Define ‘worse’.” 

“Enough!” Odin voice echoed. “Explain yourself, Loki.” 

Loki stepped forward, clicking his heels together before chuckling. 

“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about.” Loki commented, a smirk appearing on his face. 

“Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?” Odin countered. Thor’s eyes darted between the two of them. “Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death.” 

“I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you.”

“We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do.”

“Give or take 5,000 years.”

“All this because Loki desires a throne.” Odin mused.

“It is my birthright.” Loki grew weary of his father’s games. 

“Your birthright,” Odin spat. “was to die. As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me.” 

Loki stepped forward, chin lifted. “If I am for the axe, then for mercy’s sake, just swing it.It’s not that I don’t love our little talks, it’s just... I don’t love them.” Loki’s eyes begged for the conversation to end. 

“It is only because of Frigga and Thor, you are still alive. I had intended for you to spend the rest of your days in the dungeon, but Thor…” Odin gestured to the tall blond god who stepped forward. “… has convinced me otherwise.”

Loki’s head snapped to glare at his brother. 

“And what decision have you made for me? Once again?” Loki hissed. 

Odin bit his tongue. “You live on Midgard, with those who defeated you.”

Thor piped in. “The Avengers.”

“And you will make amends for your crimes.”

“If it’s all the same, I would prefer the dungeon.” 

“Which is why you will go to Midgard. Thor will be responsible for you.” 

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor clapped his hand hard on Loki’s shoulder. “Are you sure you won’t reconsider? I am certain over time, I could learn to hate the dungeon as much as I despise you.” 

Odin said nothing and waved his hand at the guards holding Loki and they lead him out of the room. Thor remained behind. 

“If anything goes wrong, I am holding you accountable, Thor.” Odin snapped. He didn’t enjoy the idea of Loki being so far away but Thor assured him it would teach Loki some humility. 

“Yes, Father.” Thor left to make the arrangements for their return to Midgard. 

-

Tony met Thor and Loki at the entrance of the new rebuilt Avengers Tower, wearing a scowl.

“I don’t like this, Point Break. Don’t like this one bit. What is going to stop him from trying to kill us all again?”

Thor shoved Loki hard. “I promise I won’t kill you. Please let me stay. I promise to be good.” Loki responded with a flat affect. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Real believable, Reindeer Games. Appreciate the effort. Fortunately for you, I’ve made some upgrades to living quarters. Here.” Tony shoved a slim bracelet at Thor, who snapped it around Loki’s wrist, only then releasing him from his cuffs. Loki twisted her hands, stretching. 

“Aww, Tony.” Loki smirked. “I didn’t know you cared enough to give me jewelry.”

“I don’t.” Tony smirked back. “It’s a tracking device and if you remove it with anything other than the key. Well let’s just say you will wish you were in the dungeons.”

“I already do.” Loki sighed. “Now if you don’t mind, please show me to my cell.” 

Tony laughed. “Oh you are not a prisoner. You are working off your debt, buddy. Thor take him upstairs.”

Loki was silent until the elevator doors closed. “What did he mean, I would be working off my debt?”

“Another condition of you coming here was that you work to not only help rebuild the city but to help the Avengers when needed.”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “Like going on missions and what not?” 

“Not until we can trust you.”

“We?” Loki raised his eyebrows. “You always were the joiner weren’t you?” 

“There is nothing wrong with having real relationships, Loki. You should try it sometime.”

“I did, only to have Odin destroy whatever shred of happiness I had or ever will have.” 

The elevator doors opened. Thor nodded. 

“Odin told me about Lady Sigrun. I am sorry it did not work out.” 

Loki’s nostrils flared. “It was working out fine until Odin decided that my future for me while I was still in diapers.” 

The elevator doors opened, revealing a common area with couches and a TV. Around the corner, a full equipped kitchen. 

“Sometimes destiny has other plans for us, Brother.” 

Thor guided Loki down a hallway to a nondescript door, unlocking it with a keycard. Inside was a sparsely furnished apartment, little more than a couch, table and chairs. Loki spied a bed in the bedroom with a closet and dresser and a bathroom behind that.

“Destiny is a cruel mistress, Brother.” Loki flopped onto the bed, tugging off his boots. “The sooner you learn that, the better off you will be.”

Thor shook his head at his brother. “Stark says to ask JARVIS to order anything you may need for the apartment. You can wander the floor and to the lobby freely. We will expand access as you earn it.”

“And he said I wasn’t a prisoner. It is a prison of a different sort.”

Thor gripped Loki’s shoulder, shaking him hard. “Try and make the best of things, Loki.”

“How do you suggest I do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, find a hobby, make some friends, fall in love.”

“Love.” Loki scoffed. “Why bother? To fall in love with mortal to watch them wither and die? I would rather not. But your sentiment is touching.”

“I do not know what has soured you so, Brother. I only hope you meet someone that makes you realize love is worth the trouble.”

Loki flashed a smug smile. “Not likely. Now leave me.”

Thor rose, squeezing Loki’s shoulder, leaving the keycard on the nightstand. “I’ll meet you in the morning. And I am just down the hall, if you need anything.”

Loki shooed him away. Once the door shut, Loki groaned and laid back on the bed.

-

One Year Later

Loki sipped his large caramel mocha coffee and smiled. Of all the wonderful treats created by the kitchens of the palace, nothing compared to designer coffee of Midgard. A small pleasure he granted himself each morning on his walk. Today he also purchased a chocolate chip scone which he devoured before reaching the Tower and a small regular coffee for Thor. 

The pedestrians no longer swerved or sneered as he walked by. Even the barista took to smiling at him when he came in to order. He hated to admit Thor may have been right about making the best of his time here on Earth.

There was a spring in his step as he entered Avengers Tower, waving at the security guard on his way to the elevators. Once he reached upstairs, Loki knocked on Thor’s door. Thor opened the door with a groan and Loki shoved the coffee into his hand. 

“De-briefing in twenty minutes. I suggest you get dressed.” Loki commented.

“I liked you better when you were brooding.” Thor grumbled, walking away, but leaving the door open for Loki. 

Loki finished his coffee, discarding the cup. “You were the one to make the best of things. I am merely following your advice.” 

Thor downed the coffee in one gulp, emitting a large burp. Loki wrinkled his nose. Thor smiled back at his brother. 

“I also suggested you find a nice woman and fall in love. Still sticking with one night stands?” Thor grabbed a mug from the small kitchenette in his quarters and poured himself another cup. 

“My love life is no concern of yours.”

“One night stands it is.” Thor smirked and disappeared only to return a few minutes later dressed for the day in jeans and a hoodie. A stark contrast to Loki’s grey dress pants and matching button-down shirt. “Ready?” 

“Lead the way.” 

The two Asgardians made their way to the 20th floor, where most of the Avengers operations were housed. Loki was given free range of the Tower’s facilities three months ago except for the ARC reactor, Bruce’s lab, and Tony’s private workshop. The bracelet, however, remained in place. 

“Glad you could grace us with your presence this morning.” Tony joked. “Take a seat. Donuts and coffee are for closers.” 

Loki beelined to the pastries, selecting a chocolate glazed donut. Steve blinked at him.

“How can you eat so many sweets and never gain weight?” Natasha questioned.

“A god-like metabolism.” Loki countered, shoving a quarter of it in his mouth.

Tony tried to snatch the donut away, but Loki was too quick. 

“Hey!”

“I said donuts are for closers.” Tony lunged for the donut again.

“Who defused the bomb?”

“Temporarily. You nearly kill the Cap.”

Loki glanced over his shoulder where Steve was scowling, arms crossed. He smiled back at Tony. 

“And yet he lives, despite my best efforts. Now if you will excuse me, you’re delaying the de-brief.”

Loki grabbed a chair and squeezed between Steve and Bruce, despite there being no room. Loki made a show of finishing his donut. Tony rolled his eyes and started the de-briefing, only talking to Loki with absolutely necessary. 

“And so for future reference, we confirm we deactivated a bomb before batting it around like a beach ball.” 

Everyone stared at Loki, who gave a thumbs up. His mouth filled with his second donut of the day. Tony ended the meeting and the group scattered to handle other assignments. Loki was due in Bruce’s lab later that afternoon to help with a Chitauri artifact.

“Loki!” Steve jogged to catch up with him. “Some of the team are getting together tonight for drinks at Tilted Gimlet. Would you like to join us?” 

Loki rocked back on his heels, contemplating the offer. He technically didn’t have plans for the night. But when he drank, Loki alone. He preferred to not have an audience.

“Another time? I am indisposed this evening.”

“Oh a date?!” Steve’s eyes widened. Loki nodded, not bothering to correct him. “Way to go, man. She’s a lucky girl.” Steve’s brow furrowed. “Or boy. Your brother mentioned something. Sorry.” 

“No need to apologize. Now if you excuse, Master Banner is waiting for me.”

Steve nodded and hurried away, Loki imagined in fear of insulting him again. Loki wasn’t insulted, but the Cap didn’t need to know that. 

The rest of the work day dragged as Bruce poked and prodded the artifact. Loki sat down on a stool, being less than helpful. Bruce shooed him away an hour earlier, complaining Loki was in the way.

Loki returned to his quarters and showered. He replaced his dress pants with black jeans and knit polo. A bit casual from his general attire but a dress shirt would stick out like a sore thumb in the dive bars he frequented. He ate dinner in his apartment, avoiding his brother and the rest of the Avengers. Around 8 p.m., Loki slinked out via the service elevator and headed to his favorite watering hole, The Whiskey Front Room.

-

Alexis was nursing her third Manhattan at the bar. She thought she was all cried out when Eric sent the text breaking up with her earlier that day. She cancelled the rest of her appointments and sobbed at her desk. Alcohol was solution, that is plain science.

“I would peg you as a Cosmopolitan kind of woman.” A smooth voice purred into her ear. 

She turned and squinted in the smoky haze of the bar to find the source of the voice. Standing beside her was a tall man wearing black jeans and polo hugging his lean form. His hair was long and dark, hanging loosely around his shoulders, while his piercing green eyes undressed her. Alexis had a nagging thought she knew the man, but the tendril of a thought blew away before it came to fruition.

“And I would have pegged you as a gentleman, so we are both wrong.” She turned back to down the rest of the drink.

The man sat down in the empty stool beside her. “Give me a chance. Name’s Loki.” He extended his hand. Alexis shook it.

“Alexis.” She tucked her chin length brown hair behind her ear. 

“So whatever particular sorrow are we drowning today?” Loki ordered a whiskey neat. 

“Breakup. By text.”

Loki winced. “And you say I’m not a gentleman.” He downed his whiskey and ordered another. You finished up your own drink.

“I don’t want to trouble with my relationship issues.” Alexis stood too quickly and wobbled a bit on her feet. Loki wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. Alexis shrugged him off. “I’m fine!” She smoothed down her top. “I’m just heading to the restroom.”

Loki pressed his hand to his chest. “Allow me to escort.” Alexis raised an eyebrow at him. “To help with reputation as a gentleman.” Loki flashed a killer smile and Alexis’s knees buckled, this time not due to alcohol.

“Fine.” She suddenly wanted Loki’s arm around her again. As if he read her mind, his arm wound around her.

“Lead the way.”

Loki did not plan on ending up in the ladies’ room of the Whiskey Front Room. Once Alexis and him made their way to back of the bar, he planned on waiting outside to take her back to the bar or even walk her to her car. 

Alexis had other ideas as she grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him into the bathrom. She continued to pull him into an empty stall, latching the door. 

“You seem like a perfect rebound guy.” Her hands ran up and down Loki’s torso. His muscles twitched under her touch. “Tall, dark, polite, hot as fuck.”

Loki blushed. “I wouldn’t want to take advantage.” Alexis palmed his crotch.

“Little Loki would disagree.” she giggled, squeezing him through his jeans. 

Loki’s eyes snapped to stare at her. “Don’t start things you have no intention of finishing.” he growled, pushing her against the stall.

“I always finish. Usually first.” Alexis grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. Loki bit her lower lip and she gasped, allowing Loki to explore her mouth with his tongue. Her hands trailed down his Loki body to tug at the fly of his jeans. Loki followed suit with her jeans.

His cock sprung free as Alexis shoved his pants just past his ass. Loki moved to suck along her neck, his lips left a trail of purple marks. She didn’t care.

“Well, that is certainly a surprise.” She pumped his cock a few times. 

“I’ve never had complaints. Turn around.” Loki guided her around. 

Her hands pressed against the cool metal wall as she bent at the waist, wiggling her ass. Loki smirked as he pulled her jeans down around her knees and smack her ass hard with his hand.

“Ow!” Alexis called out. 

Loki pressed his torso against her back, warmth radiating through the fabric. “Can you keep quiet or do I have to gag you?” He rubbed his cock along her ass. 

“I can keep quiet. Please fuck me, Loki.” she begged, bucking back against him. 

He playfully slapped her ass again, and rubbed his hand along her smooth skin. 

“Such a eager little thing, aren’t you?”

“Yes… please…” she continued begged. 

Loki impaled himself inside of Alexis’s pussy, warm and wet. 

“So wet, pet. Aren’t you a treat?” He gripped her hips and thrusted into her rough and fast. The time of niceties long gone as he stared at the dingy bathroom tile. Alexis did her best to muffle her moans, biting her lip hard enough to almost draw blood. She locked her arms to push against Loki’s cock. The walls of the stall shaking with each snap of Loki’s hips. 

Alexis’s walls fluttered around Loki’s cock. “Loki. I’m… cum…” Her words cut off as Loki pressed his thumb against her clit and she screamed while she came. 

Loki realized he should pull out, come on the floor, the stickiness would not be noticed. But Alexis’s pussy clenched him so tight, so perfectly that two thrusts later, he spilled inside her. She slumped against the wall, leaning on her arms. He pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. 

With a tender touch, Loki turned Alexis to face him. His lips softly kiss hers. He helped her dress, pulling her jeans back up and smoothed her head back away from her face. One of his hand slipped between them as he continued to kiss her, until it lighted on her lower abdomen. A green light glowed as he cast a spell, the same one he did every time passion overtook him. No need for the messy entanglement of a pregnancy. 

Loki parted to share into Alexis’s blue eyes. “Your boyfriend was a fool to leave you.” 

“I’m always unlucky in love.” she murmured, still coming down from the euphoria of great sex.

He kissed her one more time before slinking out of the bathroom. Alexis took a minute to collect herself before heading out into the bar proper. Loki nowhere in sight. 

She hustled out to the street but nothing besides the night sounds of New York. 

“Another rejection, what else is new?” She turned and headed home, hoping she wouldn’t regret tonight come morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month has passed since Alexis and Loki “met” at the bar, Loki has moved on but is confronted with harsh reality of Alexis and the consequences of his cavalier attitude towards relationships, hookups, and birth control. He does not react well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going on a planned break for the month of December. The next chapter will post on January 2, 2021.

One Month Later

“Dr. Randall?” Rachel, Alexis’s receptionist, called out.

Alexis’s head snapped up from her desk, where she fell asleep between appointments.

“Yes?” She smoothed back her hair behind her ears and took a sip of her third cup of coffee of the day.

“Your 2 o’clock is here. The Masons? Can I show them in?” Rachel gazed at her boss with worry. Alexis never napped during the day and stopped drinking caffeine by 11 a.m.

“Yes, please.” Alexis stifled a yawn before composing herself.

The rest of her appointments dragged and she pushed her last appointment out the door rather than allow the Clarks to linger like they do after most sessions. Alexis wanted nothing more to go home and crawl into bed. And then her phone rang.

“Hello?” she answered with a weary tone.

“Tough day?” Hannah asked on the other end. One of Alexis’s few friends.

“I am so tired. And hungry. Tired and hungry.” she groaned.

“Well then, let’s make dinner a quick one. You are still meeting me?”

“Shit! I completely forgot. I don’t understand what is going on with me. Give me five minutes and meet me at the diner down the street?”

“Deal. I’m already almost there. Meet me inside.”

Alexis straightened her desk, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Hannah was waiting in a booth inside as she slid in.

“I waited for you to order.” Hannah commented.

On cue, the server appeared.

“I’ll have the mac and cheese bites and the bacon cheeseburger with fries.”

The server wrote everything down, nonplussed, while Hannah stared at her friend. “Anything to drink, hun?”

“Strawberry milkshake. Oh, and a Diet Coke.”

“Got it? And you?” The server turned to Hannah.

“House salad with grilled chicken, dressing on the side. And water with lemon.”

“Thanks, hun.” The server grabbed the menus from Hannah, walking away.

Hannah leaned across the table. “That’s some order.”

“I told you I was hungry.” Alexis settled into her seat.

“If I didn’t know you so well, I would say you’re pregnant.” Hannah commented off hand.

Alexis froze, staring at Hannah with wide eyes. Hannah giggled.

“But Eric broke up with you and you’re always so careful with birth control.”

The blood drained from Alexis’s face as she flashed back to that stupid encounter in the bathroom with Loki. She scrambled through her purse, digging out her Filofax, flipping the pages until she saw the note a few weeks ago.

“Fuck! No, no, no, no, no…” She cradled her head in her hands as the server returned with their drinks.

“But you’re on birth control?” Hannah grew quiet.

“I was having some issues, so on advice of my doctor I stopped before trying an alternative. Eric and I were using condoms. Not that we were having sex at the end.”

“So no problem…” Alexis glared at her friend with tear brimmed eyes. Hannah stopped speaking.

Alexis’s hands twisted on top of the table. “There was an… encounter. When Eric and I broke up.”

Hannah let loose a low whistle. “Who would have guessed that uptight little Alexis was secretly a harlot? Details.”

Alexis’s cheeks burned red. She told the sordid tale of meeting Loki at the bar, to sex in the bathroom, and Loki’s disappearance.

“THE BATHROOM?!” Hannah yelped, wrinkling her nose.

Alexis shushed her. “Not my proudest moment, Hannah. And keep your voice down.”

Hannah leaned back against the red vinyl booth, taking in that Alexis, the most dependable, responsible person she knew, fucked a guy. Not just any guy, but Loki in the bathroom of a seedy bar.

“Say something, Hannah.”

“I am in shock. What are you going to do?”

The server appeared with their food, which they left untouched.

“I am not sure. This was not exactly planned.”

Hannah leaned over and flipped through her Filofax. “Nope, definitely not planned.”

“Your humor is not wanted right now.”

Hannah shrugged. “Just trying to lighten the mood.” She stabbed her salad. “First, you need to eat and then let’s find a pharmacy and get a test.”

Alexis pushed her plate towards Hannah. “I’ve lost my appetite.”

Hannah pushed the plate back at her. “Eat. You might be eating for two.”

Alexis groaned.

-

The annoying chime of JARVIS disturbed Loki’s peaceful lunch within the confines of his apartment. Over the past year, he curated a living space he enjoyed with artwork and textiles that brought him joy. What he didn’t enjoy were the intrusions by Stark’s electronic butler.

“Master Loki. There’s a young woman in the lobby asking to see you.”

Loki placed his utensils down. “Did she give a reason?”

A pause.

“It is of a personal nature.”

Loki waved his hand in the air. “Send her away. Tell her I’m indisposed.”

“Yes, sir.”

Loki returned to his lunch. It was probably one of the women he slept with looking for a serious relationship, he mused. That was one thing Loki was not interested in. Lust, not love, ruled his heart these days. And he had no intentions of changing his ways anytime soon.

The next morning JARVIS chimed again, at the hour of 7 a.m. well before Loki woke up on days where he wasn’t due anywhere.

“Master Loki, the woman is back. She is most insistent she needs to speak with you.”

Loki groaned, rolling onto his back. “Leave me be!”

“Should I send her away?”

“Yes.” Loki grabbed the pillow and covered his head, falling back asleep.

The morning wake up call was gone and forgotten as soon as Loki got going for this day. Until he headed out that evening, walking through the empty lobby of Avengers Towers on his way to hopefully meet a new conquest.

“LOKI!” A female voice called out.

Loki turned to see a young woman step out from behind a pillar. Her short, light brown hair and blue eyes vaguely familiar.

“The building’s been closed for hours. How are you even still here?”

“I hid in a supply closet.”

“I shall tell Stark his security is lacking.” He turned his attention to the girl. “You need to leave.”

“No,” She pressed her hand against his chest. “I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

Loki crossed his arms, tapping his foot. “What is it?” He spat at her.

Her composure crumbled. Loki only then noticed the tears in her eyes and the envelope in her hands.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” she muttered. “Of course not. Why would you? Here.” She shoved the envelope in his hand. “I thought you had a right to know.” She walked away, shoulders shaking. “And in case you fucking care, my name is Alexis, ass!”

The name triggered Loki’s memory back to the Whiskey Front Room. He opened the envelope and it contained a single sheet of paper with lab results.

Pregnancy Test: Positive

Loki stared at the door where Alexis exited a minute ago and then back at the paper before laughing. His plans of going out forgotten. He followed her, his long legs catching with Alexis easily.

“Is this some sort of joke?” He called out after her.

She stopped in tracks before spinning on her foot. Black trails of mascara marred her cheeks. “Does it look like I’m fucking joking?!” She snapped, spitting towards him.

Loki took a step back before smiling. He handed the paper back to her. “It’s a false positive. It is impossible.”

Alexis shoved it back at him. “I took three home tests, and that is a copy of my lab results. Do you realize how rare a false positive pregnancy test from a lab is?”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “No. But it’s a mistake.” He nodded his head. “I cast a spell to prevent this thing from happening. So your little scheme isn’t going to work. What is it you want? Money? I don’t have any.”

Alexis jabbed a finger into his chest. “You can drop the condescending tone. I am not here for money or anything else. I just thought you should know… in case you ever wondered if you had a kid out there. You do.” She sniffled.

Alexis slumped her shoulders and walked away. Loki reached out for her.

“Listen, I still don’t believe it, but I can’t have you leaving until we straighten this out.”

“You want me to stay… with… you?” Alexis stuttered. “No fucking way! You just called me a liar.”

“I said it was an impossibility, which is. I’m afraid you need to come with me. Just for one night. You can stay in my quarters.”

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

“I wasn’t asking. You can sleep in the bed and I will take the sofa.” Alexis crossed her arms and stared at Loki. “If you try to leave, I will forcibly return you to the tower. I prefer you coming willingly. I apologize for the inconvenience, but if what you say is true, you may be in danger.”

Alexis’s jaw dropped. “Why would my life be in danger?”

“I have many enemies. Now come.” Loki cradled his arm around her.

“Okay, but we are discussing this whole enemies, life in mortal danger thing some more once we get back.”

Loki nodded. “After we have the doctor examination tomorrow and she confirms you are not pregnant, I will answer all questions you want. But for now, let’s return.” Loki’s confidence Alexis was not pregnant faltered each time he mentioned it. There was no way his magic failed. But something itched at the back of his head. He pushed it away.

Alexis allowed Loki to guide her back to the Tower and into the elevator. Once they reached his quarters, he disappeared into the bedroom.

“Here are some clothes to sleep in.” He offered a t-shirt and shorts of his. “They might be a little big. I could ask around if you want—”

“No!” She yelled, causing Loki to smile. “The shirt and shorts are fine.” Alexis snatched them out of Loki’s hand.

Loki nodded in agreement. “Are you hungry? I can cook or order something in?”

“I appreciate the offer, but I think I just want to sleep and get this over with so I can return to my normal life.”

He rose and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from a closet. “If you are up before me, please wake me. The sooner we settle this, the sooner you can get on with your life.”

He stretched onto the couch and Alexis’s heart sunk. She wasn’t sure why, perhaps she expected more from Loki than indifference. A hint he cared for the unborn child she carried. She turned over and settled in for a restless night’s sleep in a strange bed.

-

“Brother… Brother…” Thor whispered, shaking Loki out of his slumber.

“What is it, Thor?” He waved off further assault from his brother.

“There is a woman wearing your clothes asleep in your bed.”

“And that requires assault? Have you never seen a woman before?” Loki rolled over, hoping to catch more sleep before facing the nightmare of Alexis and this impossible pregnancy.

“I am still responsible for you here on Midgard, Loki. And I have a right—”

“—You have no right to my personal life!” Loki sneered. “There are things that are mine and mine only. Now leave me be!”

Thor held his hands up in defeat. “Fair enough. But when you are ready to talk… I am here.”

“A small comfort.” Loki forced a smile.

Alexis stepped out, wearing Loki’s t-shirt, which came down to her mid thigh. “What’s going on?” She rubbed her eyes, hair sticking out.

“My brother was just leaving.” Loki rose and shoved Thor out the front door before he could ask questions of Alexis.

She pursed her lips as Loki turned and chuckled nervously.

“So… does anyone know about me?”

“Not yet. I would prefer to keep this between us until we settle things.”

“They’re already settled for me.” she muttered, tucking her chin to her chest.

Loki’s face softened. “Forgive me for being a skeptic. My magic has never failed me before.”

“Maybe you wanted it to fail.”

“Why would I want it to fail?” Loki squinted at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. “Maybe you like me.”

“I’m not looking for emotional entanglement. And I am certainly not looking to be a father.” Loki moved to the kitchen to fix some coffee and a light breakfast.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t need it.” Alexis moved to watch Loki in the kitchen. She marveled at the efficiency of his movements. No wasted energy, no extraneous steps. This was a man who pre-planned every aspect of his life. No mistakes, no room for error. Until her.

“Can I have some of that?” She asked as Loki fixed a caramel mocha.

Not as good as the one from the coffee shop, but it sufficed for days when he couldn’t be bothered to leave the Tower. He invested in a top of the line espresso machine for just such purpose.

He sized her up with a questioning glance but prepared a second serving and handed it to her. “Dr. Cho is expecting us at 8. Are you hungry?”

“Famished.” She sipped the coffee after blowing on it to cool, it verged on too sweet for her tastes.

Loki rummaged into the fridge. “I have eggs or… eggs.”

“Eggs, please. Scrambled.”

Loki prepared the eggs as he did the coffee, meticulously.

“I’m glad you don’t fuck the way you cook.” Alexis mused, taking small sips of the sweet coffee.

“Meaning?” He tucked into his eggs, adding buttered toast to both his and Alexis’s plate.

“Precise. Cold. Clinical. Sex should be messy.”

Loki couldn’t resist a smirk. “Isn’t that how we ended up here?”

“Touche. Do I have time to shower before I get poked and prodded to satisfy you that I am pregnant?”

Loki glanced at the clock. “Use whatever you want. If you would prefer, wear one of my shirts rather than your clothes from yesterday.”

“Thanks.”

Loki finished up his food and cleaned up the dishes and his bedding off the couch. Alexis emerged with wet hair, wearing one of Loki’s black button-down shirts, tied at the waist, the top buttons undone. Loki swallowed hard.

“You said I could borrow one.”

“It’s fine. You look good. Give me a few moments and we can go.”

Loki showered and dressed for the day in jeans and a t-shirt, joining Alexis in the living room. “Ready?”

She nodded, and Loki took her hand. He glanced down the hallway before slinking them out and towards the elevator. He froze a voice called out.

“Is this a walk of shame?” Tony commented.

Alexis turned bright red as Loki pulled her close. “Go to the elevator and wait for me.” She mumbled and walked away.

“No need to be embarrassed. She’s cute. Kind of quiet. Frankly, I was wondering.” Tony smirked at Loki.

Loki resisted the bait. “She is just a friend in need of some help. Once she is settled, you’ll never see her again and you can go back to speculating.”

“Whatever, Reindeer Games. Seems like an awful lot of trouble for a friend… wearing your shirt.” Tony averted his gaze.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Now if you excuse me, I have a previous engagement.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Tony called out as Loki beelined for Alexis, who was holding the elevator.

“Was that Tony Stark?” Alexis whispered once the elevator doors closed and Loki punched in the number.

“Unfortunately, yes. But once we confirm you’re not pregnant, you won’t have to worry about him.”

Alexis grew quiet. “Still convinced this is a mistake?”

“I’m never wrong and my magic never fails.”

One hour later, Dr. Cho pulled Loki aside.

“She is pregnant.”

Loki chuckled, which turned into nervous laughter. “You must be joking. There’s no way—”

“I did two blood tests and an ultrasound. I heard the baby’s heartbeat.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. “But my magic—”

“—failed. Now you can either accept reality or live a life of delusion. Right now there is a young woman in there who is scared and you calling her a liar is not going to help. I am going back in there. Are you coming with me?”

Loki nodded in shock and followed Dr. Cho back into the examination room. Alexis’s eyes met Loki’s with fear, the tears threatening to fall with a blink of her eye or a swipe of her hand.

Loki smiled a crooked smile at her and sighed. “I guess we need to talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alexis is definitely pregnant, Loki insists that she stays with him in the Tower. And the Avengers find out about the whole thing. Loki and Alexis must now navigate a most unusual relationship.

“No fucking way!” Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs as the two of them made their way back to Loki’s quarters.

“Can you keep your voice down, please?” Loki hissed as he did a poor job of ushering her towards his quarters.

She sidestepped Loki’s arm. “WHY!? Are you embarrassed for your friends to see me?”

Loki’s eyes darted around the room to see if any of the Avengers come out of the woodwork. So far nothing, but that wouldn’t last long if Alexis kept it up.

“That’s not it. Now if you follow me to my room, we can discuss this like calm and rational adults.” Loki tugged on her arm, but she pulled away.

“But I’m not calm and rational, am I? I’m a hysterical pregnant woman you want to lock away like your crazy uncle who thinks he can talk to Elvis through his toaster!!”

Doors opened as the sound of the two of them reached down the corridor. Tony appeared first, slipping off to side, soon joined by Steve and then Bruce.

“What the hell—” Steve started.

“—lover’s spat. Saw her with Horny earlier today.” Tony sipped from his coffee mug.

“Did I hear that she’s pregnant? How does that even—” Bruce asked.

“YES YOU HEARD RIGHT!” Alexis stomped towards the three men. “Is there a fucking problem here? I thought the Avengers had better things to do than stare mouths open like wide mouthed bass at a pregnant woman having a mental breakdown?”

Loki had never seen those three men move faster than they did in that moment, not even when being chased by HYDRA agents. Had he not been fearful for his own well-being, Loki would have been impressed by the short order in which Alexis handled them.

“Good luck, man.” Steve clapped his shoulder as he hustled out of sight.

Satisfied, Alexis stomped off to collect her things from Loki’s apartment.

Loki rubbed his temples. “What have I got myself into?”

“It would seem you have got that young woman pregnant with your offspring. But how you anger her so is a mystery. Not that I blame her, you seem to bring the rage out in others, Brother.” Thor sat up from where he was lying on the couch, eating Pop-Tarts, unfazed by the outburst earlier.

“Have you been there the entire time and said nothing?”

“Yes.” Thor bit into the manufactured pastry, crumbs and frosting catching in his facial hair. “Why would I make my presence known and incur the wrath of Lady… what is her name?”

“Alexis.”

“Lady Alexis. So what exactly did you do to receive such a tongue lashing?” Thor smiled smugly at his brother.

Loki took a deep breath. “I suggested she stay here with me for the duration of her pregnancy.” Loki squared his shoulders. “For her own protection.”

“Suggested or demanded?” Loki threw a withering gaze at his brother. “Well, that explains it. You’re lucky to still have your head.”

Loki fisted his hands. “Do you not realize that enemies of the throne would love to get their hands on Odin’s only grandchild? She needs protection.”

Thor finished up his snack and rose to join his brother. “On the contrary, I realize all too well the threats that hang over both our heads and those we hold dear. But strong-arming her is not the answer.”

“Then what do you suggest?” He overheard a door slamming in distance.

Thor held up his hands. “Let me speak to her.”

Alexis stormed into the room, stopping in front of them. “Don’t stop me from leaving.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Lady Alexis.” Thor stepped in front of Loki, who rolled his eyes.

“My brother, Thor.”

“Pleasure.” She extended her hand. “Dr. Alexis Randall, would be prisoner.” She threw daggers at Loki.

“A doctor?” Thor glanced over his shoulder. “Loki, you never mentioned the mother of your child was a doctor.”

“She never told me.” Loki muttered.

“You never asked!” Alexis responded, lunging at Loki, who ducked back behind Thor. “You’ve been too busy either accusing me of lying or trying to lock me away.”

“My brother is only concerned for your safety, as am I.”

Alexis rolled her eyes. “There are enemies who would seek to do me harm, blah, blah, blah.”

“I’m afraid that in this instance my brother does not exaggerate, and as you carry Odin’s only grandchild, you would be a valuable bargaining chip to any enemy of the throne. Not to mention whatever other enemies Loki has picked up along the way.”

“He was serious?” Alexis leaned against the back of the sofa. She assumed Loki was lying to trick her into staying.

Loki leaned beside her, arms crossed. “I don’t wish to disrupt your life, but it the only way I can assure your safety.” He took her hand and squeezed. A slight gesture of sympathy. “Please stay. If anything were to happen to you or this child…”

Alexis sighed and squeezed Loki’s hand back. “I guess I could stay.” Loki beamed. “On a trial basis.” Even as she said the words, she knew there was no trial basis. But lying to herself comforted her.

Loki nodded. “Absolutely.”

Alexis pointed a finger in Loki’s face. “And be nice. And don’t be one of those overbearing fathers to be. I am not some porcelain doll.”

Loki held up three fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

Alexis cocked her head. “Do they even have scouts on Asgard?”

-

Tony insisted on moving them to another apartment on the same floor, but tucked away from the rest of the team.

“Away from prying eyes.” He commented when Loki informed him of the new living arrangements.

The new apartment had two master suites with a door connecting them. “I get the impression the two of you might need some space. And if not, nursery!” Tony threw his hands up and grinned.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. For everything.”

Tony waved her off. “It was nothing. Anything for this horny little devil. And call me Tony, you’re basically family now.” He gestured at Loki, who scowled in return.

“Now to get used to the commute to my office.” she commented more to herself than anything.

“There is no way you are traveling across town five days a week.” Loki scoffed.

“But my clients…” she protested.

“… can travel here.” Tony interjected. With a few phone calls, Tony arranged for her entire practice to move into one of the offices in the Tower and never even left the room. Alexis handed over the keys reluctantly to both her apartment and office to Tony. He said the movers would be here with boxes from both places by the afternoon.

“Looks like you met your match, Trickster.” Tony whispered once Alexis left the room.

“What does that mean?” Loki scowled at Tony.

“I’m just saying I sense a bit of a connection between the two of you.” Tony wiggled his shoulders back and forth.

“You’re mistaken, Stark. Our only connection is the fact she is carrying my child. Anything else is the machinations of your overactive imagination.”

Tony shrugged. “Suit yourself.” Alexis stepped back in the room. “Alexis, it was lovely to meet you and I will have someone call when your stuff arrives.”

“Thank you, Mr... uh Tony.”

Tony threw a knowing glance at Loki before leaving the two of them alone.

“What is that you even do?” Loki asked, crossing the room to settle into one of the leather club chairs he had brought over from his place down the hall.

“I’m a couple’s therapist.”

“Ironic.”

“How is that?” Her voice grew more tight.

“You help others to salvage their relationships, yet you can’t manage to keep on of your own.”

“You and I are not in a relationship.”

Loki chuckled as Alexis sighed and flopped onto the couch.

“I was speaking about whatever mouth-breather you broke up with that night in the Whiskey Front Room. Come to think of it, it is his fault we are in this predicament.”

“The mouth-breather’s name is Eric, and he broke up with me.”

“Even worse.”

Alexis stared around the empty apartment. “So this is my cell for the next nine months. There are worse places to be trapped.” Her voice sad. The tears brimming in her eyes.

Loki fiddled with his bracelet. A constant reminder of his past misdeeds. A debt he could never repay. “I felt much how you did when I first arrived. My brother advised me to make the best of things. If I thought it would bring you comfort, I would do the same.”

Alexis chuckled as tears fell. “It wouldn’t.” Her finger flicked his bracelet. “What’s that?”

“A tracking device. My prison cell. I’m not here voluntarily. After my failed attempt to gain power and overthrow my father, he sent me here. To repay my debts.” He sneered.

“I’m sorry.” She stood and walked over to grab his hand and squeeze.

Loki moved to leave. “It is a prison of my own making. I expect you have people you need to contact about your move. I will leave you to it.”

“Not really. My parents died when I was little in a car crash. My aunt raised me. She lives in Florida now. Hannah is my only friend. I struggle with relationships.”

“Says the couple therapist.”

“It is like you said. I can help others, just not myself.”

Loki rose and extended his hand. “Then help me find some lunch.”

Alexis smiled and took his hand.

-

When the boxes arrived from Alexis’s apartment, Loki refused to allow her to help, ushering her to a chair.

“What did I say about being overbearing?”

Loki stopped mid-lift. “Not to be.”

“And what are you doing?” Alexis tapped her foot.

“Being helpful?” He smiled hopefully.

She grabbed the box and tugged. Loki held tight. “Things will go much smoother if you don’t treat me as though I will break in a strong breeze. I got along just fine before you and I will after you’re gone.”

Loki would have dropped the box had Alexis not been holding it.

“Am I going somewhere?”

Her lips curled in a slight smile as she pulled books out of the box and placed them on the bookshelf in her new bedroom.

“Loki, come on, who are we kidding? This is no love match. We bicker as it is. Adding a child to the mix will not make that better. Probably make it worse. I see it all the time, having a child to save a relationship.”

“It is my child and I will do everything in my power to make sure it and its mother are cared for and protected.”

“Which does not require us to be in a relationship. Or even living together, technically.” she mused. Loki opened his mouth to protest. Alexis sighed. “I am more than willing to stay during this pregnancy if it eases your mind, but I do not expect you to change your life for me. And I would hope you grant me the same courtesy.” She turned her back to finish unpacking the box. Loki’s hands lighted on her shoulders, timid.

“If that is what you wish.”

“Thank you, Loki.” She twisted to smile at him. “Now I am famished and the kitchen is empty. I am going to grab a snack.”

“We just ate lunch.”

Alexis rubbed her stomach. “Blame him. Or her. Think you can unpack these boxes without me?”

“I believe I can manage. Will you bring some food for me as well?”

“Sweet or savory?” She asked, heading for the door.

“Sweet. Pop-Tarts and chocolate of some sort.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Loki turned his attention to the boxes.

-

Alexis rummaged through the pantry when Natasha snuck up behind her. The perks of being an assassin.

“If you are looking for Pop-Tarts, they are on the third shelf on the left, behind the granola.” Nat commented, leaning against the counter.

Alexis reached up and pushed the canister away to reveal several boxes. “Jackpot!” Alexis cleaned out the pantry of Pop-Tarts, grabbing a bag from one cabinet to hold everything. She added a couple of chocolate bars, a jar of creamy peanut butter, and then some chips and cookies for good measure.

“No problem. My name’s Natasha.”

“Alexis Randall.”

Nat smirked. “So you’re Loki’s girl.”

Alexis dropped the bag onto the counter. “I’m not… Is that what people are calling me?” She reached over Natasha to grab a few apples to add to the bag.

“What would you prefer we call you?”

“Alexis. What should I call you? Natasha? Nat? Black Widow?” Alexis rummaged through the fridge for a few Diet Cokes, tossing them into the bag.

“Nat.” Alexis went for the bag, but Nat got to it first.

“I’m capable of carrying my own bag.”

“I know you are. It’s an excuse to keep talking to you.” She glanced around the room suspiciously with narrow eyes. “I don’t know if you realized, but this place is testosterone city. Another woman on the floor is a breath of fresh air.”

The two women giggled while they walked down the hallway. A loud metallic thud echoed above.

“What the hell was that?”

Nat laughed. “Barton. Clint. He prefers the vents. But don’t worry, he sticks to the common areas. Says he thinks better up high.”

Alexis swallowed hard and nodded. Eyes darted up to the ceiling as she started walking again.

“Any morning sickness?”

“Not yet. But I am getting some cravings.”

Nat shook the bag. “I can feel. Is there anything left for the rest of us?”

“Some of it is for Loki.”

“The ultimate sweet tooth.” Nat nudged her shoulder. “Hide your candy stash from that one.”

Alexis chuckled nervously, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Good to know.”

“So how did you exactly meet? I haven’t seen you at any of Tony’s parties.”

Alexis flushed. How to explain all of this is a one-night stand, not even that, a fuck in a bathroom, gone horribly awry?

“Well, it’s an interesting story…” They reached the door, and she grabbed the bag from Nat. “… for another time. Got to go, can’t leave Loki waiting, Bye!” She opened the door and slammed it in Nat’s face, Alexis leaned against the door still holding the bag.

Loki peeked around the corner, holding a pair of high heels.

“Should I keep these in their boxes or—” Loki dropped the shoes and rushed to Alexis’s side when he spied her panting. “Are you hurt? Who did this to you?” Loki clenched his fist.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Stand down, Tiger.” Alexis held out a hand as she moved to the kitchen. “It was just Natasha.”

Loki frowned. “What did she do?”

Alexis sighed. “She didn’t do anything. She asked how we met.”

His expression softened. “What did you tell her?”

“I didn’t. I ran like hell.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t think the truth sounded great, and I panicked. What would you have me say? I was depressed at getting dumped, so I let a stranger fuck me in a bathroom stall of a bar?”

“When you say it like that…” Loki commented before moving to help her unload the bag. “Perhaps we should agree upon a plausible story?”

“I would appreciate that.” Alexis fished out a box of Pop-Tarts and threw them at Loki. “Think fast.”

Loki caught the box mid-air and placed it on the counter.

“You said you wanted Pop-Tarts.”

“I can’t stand the things, processed pastry? Why, when fresh baked is better?” Loki wrinkled his nose, rooting around in the bag and extracting a large chocolate bar.

“Then, wh—”

“They are Thor’s favorite. I hope you grabbed all the boxes.”

“You lied to me! I trusted you!”

Loki popped a cookie into his mouth and grinned. “Your first mistake.” And he walked away.

-

The rest of the Avengers grew accustomed to Alexis and Loki arguing with each other about anything and everything. Tony only added fuel to the fire by providing Loki a copy of What To Expect When You Are Expecting. Anonymously, Tony didn’t have a death wish. Loki took the book less as an informational book, more of aspirational goals, much to Alexis’s chagrin.

“You can have my bodega deli sandwich, Loki, or my Diet Coke, but you can’t have both!” Alexis screamed as they passed through the common area one evening.

“But the book says…” Loki grabbed his already dog-eared book from a pocket dimension. Alexis snatched the book and hurled it across the room, narrowly missing Clint’s head.

“I am fucking sick of that goddamn book! If I find out who gave that to you…” She shot daggers at everyone in the room. “… they will pay.”

“I want the best for my… our child.”

Alexis narrowed her eyes at Loki. Steve, who had been moving to intercede, stopped in his tracks and backed away. “Then I would think you want the mother of your child to be happy! Do I look happy, Loki?”

Loki raked his eyes up and down Alexis’s body. “Decidedly not. If anything, I would say you look a little bloated. The book—”

Alexis lunged for Loki’s throat, only to be pulled back by Tony, who stepped between the two.

“Hey, hey, Killer.” He gestured to Alexis. “Don’t kill him now. I just had the carpets cleaned.” He whipped around to point at Loki. “And you… It’s not exactly Manners 101 that you never say that a pregnant woman looks anything other than glowing. Even I know that!” Tony spun around to grin at Alexis. “Have I mentioned you are glowing?” Alexis rolled her eyes through the tears.

Loki huffed and leaned around Tony to see Alexis, sniffling. “I am sorry. I will try harder to be more considerate of your feelings.”

Tony leaned in and whispered in Loki’s ear. “Invite her to dinner.”

“What?” he hissed. Tony elbowed him. “Will you accompany me to dinner tonight? As an apology.”

Alexis wiped her nose. “It would be a start.”

“Is that a yes?” Tony interjected.

“Yes.”

“Great. You two lovebirds head home to get ready and I will make all the arrangements!” He clapped the two of them on the shoulders and gave a shove towards the hallway.

Once they were out of earshot, Steve snapped at Tony.

“What the hell are you playing at, Tony?”

Tony gestured in the air. “A bit of matchmaking, nothing more.”

“What matchmaking? They hate each other.”

Tony scoffed. “No, they don’t. Pepper and I used to argue like that all the time and look at us now.”

“Still arguing like that all the time.” Natasha piped in.

“Et tu, Romanoff? Trust me guys, I’ve got everything under control.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s attempt at matchmaking goes awry. Alexis meets the man that goes bump in the vents and makes some poor decisions.

Alexis tugged at her dress. Even though she was still early in the pregnancy, her clothes were already fitting differently. She could see the beginnings of a bump in the mirror. Loki’s clothes fit him like a glove. Like a perfectly tailored, bespoke “look at me I am so fucking handsome” glove, Alexis groused to herself, tugging again at the neckline.

“Do you always fidget so much?” Loki questioned as they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant Tony made reservations at for them.

“No. None of my clothes aren’t fitting right. My bump is starting to show.”

“Have JARVIS order you some new ones.” Loki commented back. He held the door open for her. He didn’t think the dress was fitting Alexis poorly. Quite the contrary, as the low neckline highlighted her breasts in a manner Loki found rather stimulating. He particularly enjoyed the tiny stomach bump developing on her.

“Two, under the name Stark.” Loki wrapped his arm around Alexis’s waist as the bartender smiled at them from across the entrance. His grip tightened as a spark of jealousy hit him.

The maitre’d nodded and led them to a cozy table off to the side, and thankfully for Loki, out of the eyeline of the bar.

The server came by and asked for drink orders.

“Scotch neat.”

Alexis’s face dropped. “Just water, please.” A glass of wine sounded tempting right now.

The server nodded and moved away, but Loki grabbed his arm. “On second thought, water and Diet Coke for me.”

The server changed the order and stepped away. Alexis squirmed in her seat. “You didn’t need to do that on my account. I’m an adult and so are you. You can drink if you want.”

The server returned with the drinks and left to give them more time with the menus. Loki pushed the Diet Coke in front of Alexis. “A peace offering. If you can try, so can I.”

Alexis took a long draw of the soda and hummed. “Thank you, Loki.”

“My pleasure.” The server returned, ready to take their order.

“What would you recommend?” she asked.

“The tuna tartare is popular.” The server gestured to the menu. Loki coughed and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t like anything raw.” Alexis lied. Sushi was one of her favorites. “Anything else?”

She settled on a seasonal risotto while Loki ordered a steak, medium rare. Once the server left, the two of them carried on a polite conversation until their bread service and entrees arrived. Alexis noticed as she ate, a blonde woman sneaking glances at their table.

“Loki, do you know her?”

He turned around to glance and shrugged his shoulders. “She looks vaguely familiar, but I can’t recall. I’ve met many people in my last year here.”

“LOKI!” The woman was now at their table. Alexis wasn’t entirely sure what was preventing the woman’s boobs from slipping out of her dress.

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Hello, um…”

“Ashlyn! You silly.” She slapped Loki’s shoulder. “You would think a god would have a better memory?”

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Alexis leaned forward on her hands, mocking Ashlyn.

Ashlyn turned to Loki, oblivious to Alexis, although Loki glared at her across the table. “I am so sorry, Ashlyn. I shall endeavor to do better.” He flashed her a smile.

“I can’t believe you never called me after our last date, and now I find you here out with another woman!”

“Oh, we aren’t dating!” Loki and Alexis responded simultaneously.

“She’s a friend.” Loki added.

“From work.” Alexis chimed in.

“Well then,” Ashlyn reached across and grabbed a spare cocktail napkin, she scribbled on it, leaning over the table to ensure Loki receive an eyeful of her ample cleavage. “Call me sometime.” Ashlyn tucked the napkin into Loki’s shirt pocket before walking off.

Alexis’s gaze followed Ashlyn until the blonde sat back down at her table.

“I’m surprised you didn’t drag her into the bathroom right in front of me.” Alexis sniped.

Loki scowled at her. “I am not that crass. And if I recall, you pulled me into that bathroom.”

Alexis sneered as she pushed her half eaten risotto away, no longer hungry. Loki frowned. “You need to eat.”

“My stomach doesn’t feel so good. I’m not feeling well.” Sure as shit, she wasn’t feeling well. She realized they weren’t beholden’d to each other and hell she even gave him permission to date. But Alexis never imagined it would sting this much.

“Then we should return home at once.” Loki signaled for the check, oblivious to the true reasons for Alexis’s upset stomach.

Tony was waiting for them in the common room, clearly wanting all the juicy gossip. Loki wrapped his arm around Alexis as they walked through.

“Look at the two of you!” Tony called out, scaring the shit out of Alexis.

“Does everyone around here just lurk in corners?” She clasped her hand on her chest.

“Not now, Stark. Alexis isn’t feeling well.” Loki snapped, not stopping.

Tony shuffled to follow them, cutting them off at the hallway entrance. “Just answer one question, was there a love connection?”

“Oh, there definitely was.” Alexis grumbled. Tony did a little fist pump. “Loki snagged a date with Ashlyn, the real life blow-up doll.”

“I beg your pardon?” Loki’s head at her and he removed his arm.

“Come on! She practically shoved her tits in your face, Loki. With me sitting there.”

“I’m going to bed.” Tony muttered and hightailed it out of the line of fire.

“You said you didn’t care.” Loki countered.

“And I don’t!” Alexis moaned, lying to herself and to Loki. She was getting a headache. “I don’t.” She took a deep breath. “I just don’t need it happening right in front of me, okay?”

Loki shoved his hands in his pants pockets. “Apologies. I hadn’t considered…”

“Spare the apologies, Loki.” She moved away from him. “I’m going to bed.” She walked away at a brisk pace.

When Loki got there, he peeked into her room, but she was already under the covers, eyes closed.

-

Loki avoided Alexis for the next week. They exchanged little more than pleasantries in the morning and evening. Alexis spent more of her evenings in her office on the 5th floor rather in the apartment with Loki. She didn’t go anywhere. Loki insisted it wasn’t safe, now that she was showing. The walls were closing in and Alexis was going stir crazy.

One evening, Alexis was lying on the couch watching TV when Loki came out of his room dressed in a black suit.

“Going on your date?” Her tone sharp and words pointed. “Give Blow Up Barbie my best.”

“You said you didn’t want to know. But yes, I am meeting Ashlynn tonight.” He tightened his tie. He didn’t really want to go, but Ashlynn didn’t stop calling until he gave a firm date.

“I don’t. Just curious whether to make an entire pot of coffee in the morning or not? Should I expect you home tonight?”

“I wouldn’t bother.” Loki adjusted his cufflinks. “Enjoy your show.”

“Use protection!” She yelled after him.

Loki smiled as he shut the door behind him. Alexis tried to focus on her show, but couldn’t. She couldn’t pinpoint why this date bothered her so much. Alexis harbored no romantic feelings for Loki. She barely got through a conversation without insulting him.

“Fuck it.” She grabbed her phone. “And fuck him.”

“Hannah? Yeah. Can you come pick me up at Avengers Tower?”

“Warden letting you out on good behavior?” Hannah giggled. She enjoyed joking about Alexis being held captive.

“More like a prison break.”

“Did you want to grab dinner or something?”

“How about dancing? Somewhere loud and slightly crazy.” Alexis stood and went to her closet, selecting a skintight electric blue dress. It would highlight her newfound curves.

“Are you sure? What about Loki?” Hannah questioned.

“When the cat’s away… He is out. On a date. Get me back here before morning and he will never know.”

“Devious. I’m in.”

“Twenty minutes, Hannah. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

She dressed and fixed her hair before slipping on a pair of high heels. A quick glance down the hallway and Alexis slinked towards the elevator.

“Loki takes the service elevator when he skulks out at night.” Clint stepped out of the shadows. “I see he didn’t share his trade secrets with you.”

Alexis jumped a bit but regained her composure. “Jesus Christ. Between you and Tony… I’m not skulking. Just meeting a friend.”

“Fancy dress for a friend.”

“Nosy question for a man who crawls through the vents.” Alexis narrowed her eyes at Clint.

“Just an observation. Have a good evening.” Clint nodded and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Hannah was waiting outside when she made her way outside.

“I worried you got caught.”

“Just a bird in the vents distracting me. Have faith in me. Now… let’s party.”

Hannah hooked her arm with Alexis and they took off down the sidewalk.

-

Loki’s mind wandered as Ashlynn droned on about her number of Instagram followers. Social media did not interest Loki. Not even a bit. He remembered why he “forgot” to call Ashlyn back the first time. While she may be nice to look at, it was all style and no substance. Blow Up Barbie was an apt name, Loki mused. He chuckled at Alexis’s joke as he replayed it in his mind.

“What so funny, Loki?” Ashlyn questioned as they walked out of the restaurant.

“What?” He turned to her in shock. “Oh, just something someone told me earlier.” He brushed it off.

“A joke?” Ashlyn perked up. She hopped and her boobs bounced in a way boobs shouldn’t. Loki had said little that night. “Tell me.”

“You won’t enjoy it.” Loki deflected. “It is rather offensive.” He smiled again, thinking about many of Alexis’s off-color jokes. He often found it hard to not laugh.

“Fine.” Ashlyn pouted. “Let’s go back to my place.” She tugged him in the opposite direction of the Tower.

Loki sighed. “I think I should head home.” He feigned a yawn. “I am tired and I have an early meeting tomorrow.”

Ashlyn frowned at him. “On a Sunday?”

Loki coughed. “An Avenger never has a day off.” He was failing at ending this date. Loki wondered if Alexis would still be up.

“Really, because you always said—” Ashlyn’s comment interrupted by Loki’s cell phone.

He frowned when he saw Alexis’s number on the screen. He answered the call.

“I told you not to wait—” He snapped into the phone, even though moments ago he was ready to call it a night.

“It’s Alexis’s friend, Hannah. You don’t know me, but—”

“What happened? Where are you? Where’s Alexis?” Loki snapped. Ashlyn leaned in to listen to the conversation. Loki turned his back to her.

“We’re at the police station. Can you come bail her out?”

Loki paled. “Give me the address.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Loki goes to bail out Alexis, they have a tense conversation about them and their relationship.

Alexis regretted nothing. The guy had it coming. She didn’t plan on the bartender calling the cops and definitely didn’t plan on being the one arrested.

“He grabbed my ass!” She protested as the officer roughly tugged her hands behind her back.

“He is alleging you punched him.”

“Because he grabbed my ass!” Alexis repeated, screaming. She spied the “victim” in question sitting on the bumper of a patrol car, holding a cloth to his bloody nose, courtesy of Alexis’s fist. “HANNAH! Bail me out.” Hannah’s head popped through the crowd, holding Alexis’s purse and phone. She nodded and disappeared into the gathering crowd.

“Someone’s come for you, George Foreman.” The detention officer sneered as she opened the holding cell where Alexis sat on the cold metal bench. There were a few other women in the cell, but they kept to themselves.

Alexis sighed with relief as she jumped up from the bench and hustled to the door. The officer walked in front of her until they reached just outside the lobby. They handed her a bag with her personal effects, some bits of jewelry and a credit card. She overheard yelling from the lobby.

“Someone seems to be having a worse night than me.” Alexis muttered. The officer gave her an odd glance.

“Good luck, Foreman.”

Alexis stepped out in the lobby and to her horror saw Loki was the source of the screaming.

“IF EVEN ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD IS HARMED, I WILL HAVE YOU…” Loki clenched his fists to contain his rage. “SHE IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD AND—”

“LOKI!” Alexis screeched. “What are you doing here?! How did you even know I was here?”

Loki rushed to her side. His hands ran over her in a rushed fashion, ruffling her now wrinkled and dirty dress. “Your friend Hannah called me. Said they arrested you. What did you do?”

“Why do you assume I did something?” Loki glared at her.

“She punched a guy who got a little fresh at the club. Gave him the signature Randall right.” Hannah piped up from a chair in the corner. “It’s the guy who should be here, not Alexis.”

“Thanks, Hannah. Did you have to call the warden?” Alexis pushed Loki’s hands off him.

“What did you call me?” Loki questioned. “What is that supposed to mean?” His eyes narrowed.

“I AM A PRISONER, LOKI!!” She screamed. Loki’s head darted around the lobby of the police station.

“Keep your voice down. Must you always shout?” He pushed her out the door.

Alexis spun around. “Because it seems to be the only way you hear.” Loki stopped in his tracks. Alexis collapsed against the side of the police station counter. “You are suffocating me, Loki.”

His face softened. “I’m only trying to protect you.” He reached out to touch Alexis’s stomach. “To protect our child.”

“By locking me in a cage, Loki. A big cage called the Avengers Tower. I am not used to having to ask permission to step outside.”

“It’s for—”

Alexis’s bottom lip quivered. “Don’t you DARE SAY IT!” She snatched his purse from him. “Just take me back to my prison cell.”

Loki sighed and grabbed her by the waist, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

When they reappeared in the common room, Alexis was out of breath.

“Nice parlor trick.” She pushed Loki off of her. “How come you never travel like that everywhere?”

Loki wiggled his wrist, his bracelet catching the lighting. “I had to call Tony in order to come and get you.” Loki walked over and perched on the back of the couch, turning his head to make sure Thor or any other of the Avengers weren’t lurking about. “He also arranged for your release.”

Alexis huffed. “I’ll thank him in the morning. Night, Loki.” She turned on her throbbing heel to head off to bed. Loki flashed in front of you, grabbing her elbow.

“We’re not done here!” He dragged her roughly to the couch, giving a bit of shove. “Sit down.” Alexis opened her mouth to protest. “I will not ask again, SIT DOWN!” She plopped down on the couch. Loki sat down opposite of her on the coffee table, his elbows on his thighs. As she stared at him, Alexis noticed the worry on Loki’s face. “How can you have so little regard—”

“How can YOU have so—” Alexis screamed.

“YOU WILL NOT INTERRUPT ME!!!” Loki bellowed. Alexis cowered back and then burst into tears.

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I… I…” She sobbed hysterically, burying her face in hands.

Loki relaxed his posture. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“No, I deserved it.” she cried. “I should have just stayed put.”

Loki leaned over to rub her knees. “I have been perhaps a bit overbearing. I guess you could go out from time to time.”

She peeked at him, face tear stained, a small smile. “That would help. A lot.”

“With a proper escort.”

Alexis frowned. “That means you.”

“Or one of the other Avengers.”

“I am sorry to ruin your date.”

Loki resisted the urge to smile. “It’s fine. I was getting ready to head home anyway.” He rose and offered his hand. She accepted and pulled up to her feet.

“Didn’t want to seal the deal with Blow Up Barbie?” Alexis sniped back.

“Decidedly not. She’s not my type.”

“I don’t think they can get any more stupid than that, Loki.”

Loki threw her a derisive glare. “Despite what you may think of me, Alexis, I do prefer a well read date.” She opened her mouth to snap back some insult. “And I mean more than the street signs. I do have standards. Someone to carry a conversation on with that doesn’t revolve around Instagram.” He walked away.

She shuffled her feet. “Oh. I might have been a bit jealous when you left for your date.”

Loki stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel. “You were what?” His lips curling into a wide grin.

“I’m not repeating myself.” she muttered, her hands twisted in front of her.

Loki stepped toe to toe with her. “Then I will presume you just profess having feelings for me.” He cupped her cheek. “I must admit that my evening would have been infinitely better if it had been you. Plus, it would have avoided a trip to the police station.”

“I never promised it would be boring.”

“Neither did I.”

And then Loki kissed her. She sighed into him, her hands lighting on Loki’s shoulders, twisting the ends of his long hair with her fingers. She pushed back.

“I just want to note for the record. You said ‘feelings’ first. I was going to go with ‘mildly tolerate you’.” She smirked.

“I don’t recall that.” Loki retorted. “You must have misheard me.”

“I have perfect hearing.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down, pressing her lips to his.

Loki panted as he pulled away. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now, I think we should retire to our apartment before we draw attention from the others. Unless, of course, you want to announce this change in our status.”

“Um… no thank you.” She glanced up at the ceiling. “I hope Clint isn’t crawling about.”

Loki smiled. “I am pretty sure he is sleeping by now.” He offered his arm and led Alexis down the hallway. Once their door clicked in the distance, Clint slipped out of the vent.

“I never sleep.” He commented before walking away.

-

Alexis and Loki did their best to keep up the appearance of not liking each other, to avoid the inevitable deluge of questions from Tony and everyone else. So they continued to bicker and argue in front of everyone else while nurturing their budding relationship behind closed doors. But it was getting more and more difficult.

“Hey, Loki…” Bruce called out as he opened the door to the apartment. Where Loki was making out with Alexis in the kitchen. She shoved him away with a hand to the chest.

Bruce’s eyes darted between the two of them as they came into view. “Are the two of you okay? You are both flushed. And breathing heavy.”

“Um… hormones.” Alexis fanned herself. “I am getting ready to hit my second trimester. Would you like to hear about how big the baby is?” She blinked at Bruce as he turned five different shades of red.

“No, no, that’s okay. And what’s your excuse, Loki?”

“Sympathy hormones.” Loki responded with a straight face.

Bruce shook his head. “Okay, Loki, can you come down to the lab once your hormones calm down. I am working on those tests from that artifact. I could use your help.”

Loki nodded back. “I will be there as soon as I can.” Alexis raised an eyebrow. Loki cleared his throat. “Once I make sure Alexis is okay.”

Bruce held up his hands. “Of course. I’ll see you there.” He backed out of the apartment shutting the door in the process and walked towards the elevator.

“So…?” Tony questioned from the couch.

Bruce fished out his wallet and slapped a twenty-dollar bill into Tony’s hand. “Definitely more than friends.”

Tony sat up. “Did you see them kissing? Naked? Oh God, you didn’t….” Tony gagged.

“Nothing like that, but apparently Loki was flushed due to sympathy hormones.” Bruce chuckled.

“And they call him God of Lies.”

“You know he hates that name.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “New stakes. $500 to the first person to get photographic evidence of a romantic relationship.

Bruce stabbed a finger at Tony. “No use of security cameras?”

“Fine.” Tony sighed.

“You’re on.”

-

“I was afraid he was going to stick around.” Loki purred into Alexis’s neck as he pressed her against the fridge.

Alexis leaned her head to the side, and Loki latched on the crook of her neck. She sighed into him.

“Don’t you need to go to the lab?” Her hands raked up and down his sides.

“If I recall correctly, I told Banner I would meet him after I assure you were okay.” He muttered against her. “Are you okay?”

Alexis considered her answer. “I would love for you to stay, but I fear if you do that, you will never make it to the lab.”

Loki chuckled against her, his hand moving to squeeze one of her breasts. “And that would be a tragedy how?” He pulled at the hem of her shirt.

Alexis flattened her palm against his chest and pushed him back against the counter “People will talk, Loki. Do you want to explain to everyone that we are sleeping together?” She raised an eyebrow.

Loki crossed his arms. “There’s nothing to explain. We aren’t sleeping together. Unless you call making out on the sofa and dry humping sleeping together. Do you?” He groused.

She chewed her lip. Alexis realized they had already slept together, but that had been a drunken mistake. This was different. This was sex with feelings. That was a lot of pressure. Not to mention the fact her belly seemed to grow by the week. It made everything more difficult.

“No.” She turned away from him.

“Darling,” Loki stood next to her, rubbing her arm. “Are you nervous? We have slept together before. If I recall correctly, that is why you are here.” He smiled.

Alexis chuckled. “True. But that was different, a one-night stand. But now…” She moved her hands back and forth between them.

“I must admit, I never expected to find myself in this situation.”

“Impregnating a stranger?”

“No, having a relationship with a mortal. When I was forced to come here, I swore I would never become emotionally involved with anyone.”

“That explains Ashlynn.” Loki narrowed his eyes. “Sorry.”

“As I was saying, I didn’t come here for a relationship, but to pay penance for my crimes. You were an unexpected complication. Unexpected but welcomed.” His hand traveled up to caress the side of her face.

She leaned against him. “Thank you, Loki.” His phone buzzed. “I bet that’s Bruce. You can’t keep him waiting.”

He kissed her cheek. “I will come back as soon as possible.”

“Want me to order in some food?”

Loki nodded. “You pick the restaurant.” He kissed her one more time before hurrying out the door.

Alexis took a couple of deep breaths and went to get herself ready for her afternoon clients.

-

Loki hustled into Bruce’s lab in a huff. Bruce swore he appeared even more ruffled than before.

“Now what is so pressing that you needed my presence?” Loki crossed his arms in irritation. He detected a hint of a smile twitching at the corners of Bruce’s mouth.

“Sorry to pull away from your girlfriend.” Bruce teased.

Loki held up a finger. “Not my girlfriend.” Not a lie. He hadn’t the opportunity to discuss with Alexis how to define their relationship. Another thing he needed to remedy.

“What are you exactly?” Bruce scrunched his face up.

“How is this any concern of yours?” Loki grew more cross by the minute.

“Just trying to be a good friend.”

“We would need to be friends first. I would say we are acquaintances at best. Now where is this artifact?”

Bruce, realizing he was getting nowhere, turned to the work at hand. “Over here.” He gestured off to the side. Loki pushed past him.

-

“Dr. Randall?” Val Adams called out.

Alexis blinked, snapping back to reality. She pulled on her jacket. “So sorry, Mrs. Adams…” She turned to the older man with a pinched face sitting next to the woman. “… Mr. Adams.”

Mrs. Adams’ face softened. “It’s alright, dear. Pregnancy brain. I remember when I pregnant with my Aidan, I—”

“Are you going to charge us for this?” Mr. Adams interrupted. Mrs. Adams sank back into the couch. Alexis held up a finger.

“Mark, we don’t interrupt. Val, continue with your story.”

Val waved Alexis off. “It wasn’t important.”

A ding sounded from Alexis’s computer. She sighed. “So that is the end of the session, and since we got a bit off topic, I will refund this session. Work on your active listening for our next session.”

Both Mark and Val stood and shook her hand and left. Alexis rubbed her head. She thought she would get more energy in her second trimester. But if anything, she was more tired.

“Rachel!” She called for her receptionist. Rachel shuffled in, carrying a Diet Coke.

“Yes, Dr. Randall?” She handed over the can of soda.

“When’s the next appointment? I am hoping to catch a nap.”

“The Adams were your last. The Martins cancelled. Again. Should I send a letter?”

She perked up. “They cancelled? Excellent. Uh… yes, send the letter. And call it an early day. I am heading upstairs.”

Rachel nodded and headed back to her desk. Alexis switched off her computer and turned off the light.

“Night, Dr. Randall.” Rachel piped up from her desk.

“Night, Rachel. I’ll see you on Monday.” She waved and beelined to the elevator.

Alexis sighed against the door, grateful for the quiet. Loki wasn’t due back to several hours. She settled onto the couch for a quick nap.

-

Loki stepped into a dark apartment after finishing up with Bruce.

“Alexis?” He called out into the dark, expecting her to pop out from her bedroom. Instead, he heard a soft moan from the sofa.

“Darling, are you alright?” He moved towards her. He squinted to find her sleeping on her side.

“Loki…” she moaned in a way that sounded like one thing and one thing only.

Loki smirked as he sat down at her feet, rubbing her legs. “Alexis, darling. Wake up. You are having a dream.”

She hummed as her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes focused on Loki sitting at her feet.

“Hmm, what?” she muttered, stretching.

“You were moaning my name. And not in anger like usual.” Loki chuckled.

“Oh fuck, I…” she sputtered before sighing. “I’ve been having dreams about you. Sexual dreams.”

Loki smiled and pulled her up to sitting, pressing against her side. His fingers running up and down her arm. “From what I read, it is a fairly common occurrence.”

Alexis’s body heated all over. She squirmed in her seat. The truth was, she had been incredibly horny for the past month or so.

“Darling…” His lips ghosted over the shell of her ear while his hand squeezed her upper thigh. “I want you.”

She turned to face him. “I want you too, Loki.”

That is all it took for Loki to pull her onto his lap and crash his lips against hers. This kiss differed from the one earlier. There was a tenderness and wanting in it that sent shivers down Alexis’s spine. Loki’s tongue tasted her mouth as his hands cupped her face in both of his hands, the pads of fingers caressing her cheeks. Alexis sighed and weaved her fingers into Loki’s hair.

“Loki…” she whimpered as they parted. Loki’s chest heaved against her.

Silently, he stood, taking her by the hand and leading her towards his bedroom. Loki undid the zipper of her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor. Next, he undid her bra, her breasts falling softly from the cups. Loki lowered himself to his knees, kissing along her burgeoning belly with an open mouth along the way. Alexis gasped as Loki’s thumbs hooked into the waistband of her underwear and dragged them down her legs to join the rest of her clothing.

“Lie down at the edge of the bed.” Loki asked, grabbing a pillow for her back.

She settled herself with the pillow under her hips. Loki kneeled before her, taking one of her legs into his hands and kissing from the ankle to her inner thigh. Alexis whimpered as Loki touched everywhere except where she wanted it the most.

“Patience, dove. I didn’t get the pleasure of enjoying you thoroughly the last time we coupled. I won’t make that mistake again.” Loki purred as he repeated the treatment to the other leg.

He settled her legs on his shoulders and teased his fingers across her mons. Her lips glistened with arousal. With a single finger, he swiped along her slit, collecting her juices.

“Oh god!” Alexis called out, fisting the sheets on either side of her.

Loki smiled at how sensitive Alexis was. Unable to hold back any more, he licked his tongue along Alexis, earning himself another pornographic moan. Loki latched onto her clit, sucking. Alexis arched her back and writhed under Loki’s touch. She was already teetering on the edge. Loki plunged a finger inside of her and curled it inside of her.

“Loki!” she hissed as she came hard, gushing onto his face.

Her body shook as electricity jolted through her. Loki continued to lick her until she pushed his head away. Alexis sat up and pulled Loki against her, crashing her lips against his, tasting her on him. Her hands pawed at his shirt and Loki made quick work of the buttons. Alexis pushed it off his shoulders with shaking hands. His pants and boxers soon followed, along with his socks and shoes. Loki crawled onto the bed, settling his head on the remaining pillows.

“Come.” Loki beckoned her, patting his thighs.

Alexis crawled towards him, belly and breasts hanging heavy. She straddled Loki’s hips. Loki’s hands lighted on her hips. She grabbed his cock and lined it up with her entrance. He helped her lower herself onto him.

“Are you alright, darling?” he asked as she winced.

“Yes.” she smiled. “It just feels… different.”

Loki smirked. “I would use the word ‘exquisite’.”

She settled against him, taking a moment to adjust to being filled with Loki.

“Take your time, darling.” Loki encouraged.

After a moment, she rocked up and down, getting used to the weight of her belly and larger breasts. One of Loki’s hands snaked up to squeeze one of her breasts, teasing the nipples.

“Fuck, Loki! That feels…” Her thoughts cut off by Loki bucking into her.

“By gods, Alexis. You are perfection. So sensitive, so responsive.” Loki purred as he continued to play with her breast. “Come for me, darling.” Her hand found her clit and rubbed it in tight circles.

Soon, she came again, squeezing around Loki as she continued to ride him. Loki gasped as he soon followed her, coming inside of her.

With a groan, Alexis rolled off of Loki and stood up. She gathered her clothes to head back to her room.

“Stay.” Loki sat up. “I do not wish for you to leave quite yet.”

She dropped her clothes back to the floor. “I would like that.”

He lifted the covers, and she settled into the curve of his body. Loki wrapped his arms around her, his hands settling on her belly. Soon, they both settled into a deep slumber.

-

Alexis woke before Loki the next morning, stomach growling. They had skipped dinner. She extracted herself from his grip.

“Where are you going?” Loki murmured, still half asleep.

“To get food. Your child is hungry.”

“Hmm.” Loki rolled over and fell back asleep.

She grabbed a shirt and pair of Loki’s boxers and padded to their small kitchen to find nothing she wanted to eat. Alexis headed out to the common room kitchen in search of food. She found some cereal in the pantry and started snacking on it while looking for a banana and milk.

“I know about you and Loki.” Clint’s voice called out.

“AHHH!” Alexis tossed the box in the air, sending cereal flying everywhere. “Stop doing that!”

Clint leaned back against the counter. “I saw the two of you kiss the other night.”

Alexis flushed. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I can hardly stand Loki.” She attempted to walk past Clint, but he caught her elbow.

“I saw you kissing and you are wearing his boxers. Something tells me that your love-hate relationship has become something more.”

Alexis slumped. “I can explain.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis comes clean with Clint and Loki, Alexis and Clint decide to get the better of Tony and Bruce.

Clint stood there with his arms crossed as Alexis told the entire sordid tale of Loki and her, from the encounter in the bathroom at The Whiskey Front Room to the dinner and Ashlynn to last night. There was a sense of relief as she told Clint everything. A weight lifted. No one but Loki and her knew everything, not even Hannah. Clint continued to stare at her as she finished up.

Her feet shuffled from side to side, scooting pieces of cereal around on the kitchen floor. “Are you going to say something?”

Clint pressed his lips together. “Did you really get arrested for punching a guy at a club who grabbed your ass?”

Alexis stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. “That is what you took away from that?”

Clint chuckled with her. “I mean, it is a badass move. Pregnant woman bloodies a guy’s nose.”

“I had to learn to take care of myself at an early age. I didn’t have people looking out for me.”

Clint threw an arm over her shoulder. “That is all changed now. We are your family now. Which means taking care of each other. Besides, I have never seen Loki this happy… well, ever. And I would like to keep him that way.”

“Me too.” She bent down to pick up the scattered cereal.

“Allow me to help.” Clint grabbed a broom by the fridge and swept up the cereal from the floor and threw it in the trash. “Speaking of keeping Loki happy, you should probably know about the bet between Bruce and Tony?”

Alexis’s brow furrowed. “What bet?”

-

Loki woke to Alexis shoving his shoulder hard. “Wake up, Loki, it’s important.”

He jolted upright with a start. “The baby! Is everything okay?” His hands flew to her belly.

She frowned. “The baby is fine. It’s about Bruce and Tony.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “What have they done now?”

Alexis gave him the quick rundown of Tony and Bruce, conspiring to get photographic evidence of their relationship. Loki clenched his fists.

“I’ll straighten this out.” He rose to get dressed. Alexis caught his wrist.

“While I appreciate your willingness to beat the shit out of them, may I suggest something a little less bloody?” Her eyes twinkled as she gazed up at Loki.

“What do you have in mind?” Loki sat down beside her on the bed.

“What if we have a bit of fun with them? Ratchet up the discord between us. Have a big blowout right in front of them. I am sure Clint would be willing to help.”

Loki’s eyes flashed. “How is Barton involved in all of this?”

“He is the one who told me about the contest.”

“And he would help?”

Alexis’s lips curled into a smile. “I am certain I can convince him to do so.”

Loki dipped her into his lap and kissed her. “I love the way your mind works.”

“Why thank you.” Alexis chuckled.

-

Tony and Bruce watched Alexis and Loki like a hawk, often making excuses to pop in unannounced. Loki and Alexis started locking not only the front door but the bedroom doors as well. They also no longer stole kisses and glances in the common areas. Alexis missed pulling Loki into an empty room to make out, but knew the payoff would be worth it.

“Legolas,” Tony caught Clint one day. “You still lurking in the vents these days?” Tony popped a chocolate-covered pecan in his mouth.

Clint’s mouth twitched. As expected, Tony came to him with information on Loki and Alexis. When Alexis came to him for help, Clint jumped at the chance. He often felt excluded from the Avengers’ activities because of his more unusual habits. Plus, he loved seeing Tony taken down a peg or two.

“Why?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Noticed anything unusual going on between the Trickster and his baby mama?” He popped another pecan.

Clint shook his head. “Not really. What are you looking for?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “Signs of a relationship. Hugging, hand holding, kissing. That sort of thing.”

Clint rubbed his chin, making Tony sweat for a minute. “Now that I think about it, I have noticed something different between the two of them.”

“Yeah… Spill.” Tony offered a pecan. Clint waved it off.

“They seemed to despise each other. I even saw her hurl a glass at Loki’s head. If you ask me, they are one argument away from Alexis up and leaving.”

“Really? I thought they were looking pretty cozy the other day.”

“Well, you don’t live on the same floor as them. You don’t hear the yelling.” Clint hooked his thumb. “Now if you don’t mind, I have to meet Nat in the gym.”

Tony waved him away, deep in thought. “Yeah… sure… whatever…”

Clint waited until he was out of sight before smirking. He had sowed the seeds. Now for Loki and Alexis to finish the job.

-

Loki stomped into Bruce’s lab later that day.

“You’re late.” Bruce didn’t bother to look up from his screen.

“Are all women so infuriating, or is it the pregnancy that causes them to be so?” Loki groused as he leaned over Bruce’s shoulder, breathing on the man’s neck on purpose.

Bruce scratched his neck in irritation, turning to face Loki, hoping the god would step back. He didn’t.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“More like a continuing hell.” Loki rubbed his forehead. “She is insufferable. Whining and complaining. I am contemplating having Stark relocate Alexis to her own quarters for the duration of this pregnancy.”

“Is it really that bad?” Bruce wrinkled up his nose.

Loki threw him a derisive glare. “I would rather share a bed with my brother at this point.”

“Doesn’t he snore?”

“The walls shake.” Loki retorted. “So excuse me if I am not in the mood for chitchat.”

Bruce became flustered, hands waving in the air. “Right… right…” And he hustled away to find something to pass the time until he could leave the awkward situation.

-

Loki shut the door, and Alexis popped up off the couch.

“So…?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

His face pulled into a wide grin. “Bruce appears to have believed our ruse.” Alexis jumped in place and spun around in glee. Her chest bounced up and down that caught Loki’s attention.

“Excellent!” She came over and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Clint says Tony took the bait too. Now to let them stew.”

Loki’s arms wrapped around her waist. “You have become close with Barton. Should I be jealous?” He raised an eyebrow.

Alexis’s lips twitched into a smile. She ran a finger along Loki’s chest. “Are you jealous?”

Loki leaned down to nuzzle against her neck. She smelled of perfume smelling of vanilla and spice. “You minx.” he purred. “You are mine and mine alone.”

Alexis gasped as she gripped his arms. Loki’s lips ghosted over her neck, causing her to shiver. Her nails dug into Loki’s jacket.

“Bold words.” Alexis countered, breathless.

Her hands slipped underneath Loki’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He shook it off to the ground. As Loki undid the buttons of his shirt, Alexis tugged her dress over her head, dropping it to the side.

“I have only just begun, my love.” He kissed the tops of her breasts, fumbling with her bra.

“It clasps in the front. You mean having sex in a bathroom is not bold.”

With the flick of a finger, Loki undid the clasp and slid the straps off her shoulders. He squeezed her breasts with his hands.

“You lack an imagination, my darling. Allow me a small demonstration.”

His lips latched onto hers, nipping about her lips with his teeth. As Loki walked her back in the room, Alexis tugged at his belt and trousers. Her fingers made quick work of his zipper, pushing them down to Loki’s thighs. His cock popped free.

“I appreciate your lack of underwear these days.” Alexis teased as she stroked his shaft.

“As do I.” He turned her around and eased her onto the couch, placing her on her hands and knees facing the back of the couch.

Loki’s fingertips ghosted up and down the back of her thighs. Alexis moaned, her head dropped onto the couch.

“Loki, please… I… need you..” She hissed.

“But teasing you is so much more fun.” He cupped her ass while rubbing the tip of his cock along her slit. Alexis wiggled her ass against him. “It appears I am not the only one who likes to tease.”

Loki impaled himself with a single thrust.

“Fuck!” Alexis bit her lower lip. Her breasts and belly hung low while she propped herself up on her elbows on the back of the couch.

Loki gripped her hips and continued to snap his hips against her. He pressed against her back and reached over to pinch her nipple. Alexis came with a moan. Her walls clenched around Loki. He grunted as he thrusted twice more and spilled inside of her.

Alexis collapsed onto the couch, spent and exhausted. Her head spun.

“Loki, I need…” She grabbed his arm, and he shifted out of the way to have her lie down on her side on the sofa.

“What is it, darling? Are you hurt? What can I do?”

Alexis wasn’t sure what was going. It was the third dizzy spell in a week. She made an appointment to see her OB/GYN later in the week, and Dr. Cho found nothing unusual in her tests.

“I just need a glass of water.” She lied, not wanting to scare Loki unnecessarily if it turned out to be nothing.

Loki rushed to the kitchen and came back with a large glass of water. He lifted her head up to sip.

“Here…” He slipped his arms underneath her and lifted her off the couch.

“Loki, I—”

He cut her off. “Please allow me to take care of you.”

Loki pulled her close to his chest. She relented and allowed Loki to carry her to bed. The bed they were now sharing. Her head hit the soft pillow with a sigh. Loki pulled the covers over her and settled next to her.

“Hmm…” She hummed. “I’m sorry.”

Loki kissed her cheek. “No apologies. Rest. We still have the grand finale for Bruce and Tony.”

“Bruce and Tony…”

Loki laid awake until he was certain Alexis was asleep. He did his best to convince himself Alexis’s fatigue was nothing out of the ordinary, but deep inside where he didn’t want to admit he knew something else was going on. He pushed away his fear drifting into a restless sleep.

-

“I’m telling you, Bruce, you are being punk’d.” Tony snapped back.

Bruce scratched his head. “I don’t know, Tony. They seem to be on the outs. I think you are wrong. “

Tony held up two fingers as he leaped over the back of the couch to lie down with a bounce. “Two words.. fore.. play.”

“That’s one word, Tony.”

“Whatever. They have it. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were already sleeping together.”

A door slamming down the hall punctuated Tony’s sentence. And then another door opening and slamming. Alexis stomped into the living room.

“Speaking of the devil…” Tony started, oblivious to Alexis’s mood. Loki soon followed.

“Darling, I—” Loki started.

Alexis whipped around and stopped in her tracks. “DON’T EVEN TRY TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF LOKI! I’M DONE, I’M LEAVING!”

Loki chuckled. “No, you’re not. You are being hysterical. Come back and we can talk—”

“HYSTERICAL?!” Alexis screeched, resisting the urge to smile. Loki was playing it perfectly. She noticed Tony sitting up on the couch. Clint had appeared from nowhere. Time to drop the bomb. “You think I’m hysterical for being upset at catching you fucking someone on the couch?!? I sleep on that couch, LOKI!” The tears flowed freely from her eyes. The adrenaline pumped through her. “I trusted you.”

Loki stepped forward towards her. “We never agreed to be exclusive. Was it not you who said I shouldn’t change my life just because you were here?”

Alexis reared back and slapped Loki across the face. “You fucking bastard! HOW DARE YOU! I never want to see you again!” They now have a full audience, with Steve and Nat slipping into the kitchen. Even Thor peeked his head into the room.

She stormed away towards the elevator. Loki grabbed her wrist, but she yanked free. “Touch me again and lose the hand.” Alexis’s vision darkened at the edges and her head became fuzzy.

“But, the child—” Loki protested.

“Loki…” she called out, her voice wavering.

His eyes snapped to her, and he saw panic reflecting at him in her eyes. “Alexis, darling, you are—”

“I don’t feel…” Her legs wobbled before giving out underneath her. Loki lunged for her, catching her before she hit the floor, cradling her body in his arms.

“Alexis, wake up.” He shook her gently. “The trick’s over.”

Alexis groaned but didn’t wake. Loki glanced over his shoulders to find the rest of the Avengers staring at the two of them, frozen in place.

“Don’t just stand there, call the doctor!” Loki bellowed.

Everyone scurrying about, Tony yelling out to JARVIS and everyone else pretending to be busy at something. Thor came behind and grabbed Loki’s shoulder.

“I am sure everything is going to be fine, Brother. She is strong.”

“I wish I shared your confidence.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki will go to extreme lengths to find out what is wrong with Alexis.

Alexis groaned as the medics lifted her onto the gurney, but she didn’t wake.

“Take care with her!” Loki snapped at them, rushing to Alexis’s side, grabbing her limp hand. “She is pregnant.”

The medics shared a glare fully prepared to inform him they knew how to do their job when Tony caught their eye and waved them off. Best not to make Loki any more angry than he was. At least not until they sorted Alexis.

“Of course, sir.” The taller of the two nodded at Loki. “We are heading down Dr. Cho. I assume you are riding down with us?”

Loki nodded and followed them to the elevator. The eyes of every Avengers followed the three of them along with the gurney and willed the elevator doors to ding close. The moment the doors closed, Tony spun around to face the room.

“Okay, everyone has exactly three seconds to explain WHAT THE HELL is going on?”

The room exploded into conversation as people pointed fingers and yelled accusations and theories. Steve, Tony and Bruce cornered Thor to pump him for the “full story.” Nat sat quietly off to the side, worried about Alexis. A loud whistle cut through the din. Everyone turned to face Clint.

“They’re in a relationship.” He stated with no facial expression.

Tony blinked at him. “Well, yeah, a weird baby daddy, cohabitating thing. We all—”

“No, I mean they are in a romantic relationship. They are sleeping together. If you ask me, they’re in love with each other.” Clint huffed. He stepped forward to come toe to toe with Tony. “They know about you and Banner’s bet.”

Bruce blushed and flailed. “There’s no bet. I don’t know what you are talki—”

“When are you going to learn? I hear everything that goes on around here?!” Clint slammed his hand against the sofa. “I was in the vent when you made the bet. We decided to teach the two of you a lesson.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow. “Who’s ‘we’?”

“Me, Loki, and Alexis. They pretended like they were on the outs, breaking up to get even with you two meddling.” Clint crossed his arms.

“So is this fainting spell just part of an elaborate prank to get back at Tony and Bruce?” Steve piped up. “I should have done Loki would pull some sort of shit like that.”

“It’s no joke.” Thor finally joined the conversation. “I know my brother better than any of you. That was genuine fear in Loki’s eyes. Whatever is ailing Lady Alexis is no prank.”

Everyone stared at Thor in shock, confusion, and anxiety. Nat snapped out of her daze.

“I’m going down there.” She stomped off towards the elevator. Clint caught her elbow.

“Nat. Give them space. Give him space.”

Her mouth fell open. “But I can…” she protested.

“No, you can’t. There is nothing you can do down there but be in the way.” Clint continued.

“JARVIS!” Tony yelled into the air. “Send hourly updates on Dr. Randall to all the Avengers.”

“Yes, sir.” The clipped British accent responded.

“Thanks, Tony.” Nat gave the group a small smile.

Tony’s own brain was running fast, but he kept his worries to himself. He clapped his hands together.

“Alright with that sorted, they get on with the day. The world isn’t going to save itself.”

With hesitant motions, the rest of the team moved along. Clint disappeared to wherever he disappeared to. Bruce headed with Tony to the labs while Nat and Steve headed to the training facilities to work off some excess energy. Thor headed off to his quarters, too concerned over his brother and Alexis to get much else done.

-

Dr. Cho relegated Loki to a hard plastic chair off to the side as she examined Alexis. Loki paced instead. He could see everything that was happening through the clear glass panels separating the examination room. Things did not appear to be going well by the expression on Dr. Cho’s face. Three hours later, Dr. Cho came out to update Loki.

“There is nothing physically wrong I can find with her, Loki.” Cho sighed.

“And the baby?” Loki wrung his hands.

“Strong heartbeat, moving around. Do you want to know the sex? I did an ultrasound.”

Loki’s brows rose. He hadn’t thought about knowing the sex of the baby. His eyes darted to Alexis’s lying on the hospital bed. Hooked up to tubes and machines, eyes closed. It was a punch to his gut.

“We haven’t discussed it. I will wait until she wakes up to decide, if that is alright with you.”

Helen nodded. “Of course, Loki. I am still waiting on a few lab results to come back, and then I am sending them off to a few specialists. I would suggest going back to your apartment where you can be more comfortable. I will make sure JARVIS alerts you of any changes in her condition.”

“If it is all the same, I will just stay here.” Loki widened his stance as if Dr. Cho would attempt to forcibly remove him from the medbay. If it were any other circumstances, she would point out the 180 turn of events since the last time Loki was here with Alexis.

“I can only offer you a hard plastic chair.” She gestured at the standard issue chairs throughout the rooms. “And strong coffee.”

Loki gave her a sad smile. “I have been in worse situations. With far less pleasant company.”

Dr. Cho smiled back and then nodded before walking away to analyze all of Alexis’s results. Loki pulled a chair close enough to Alexis’s bed to hold her hand and sat down as his fingers weaved in with hers.

“Please wake up, darling.” Loki pleaded. The only answer he got was the steady beep of the machines monitoring all of Alexis’s vitals.

-

“Brother…” Thor rocked Loki by the shoulder. Loki’s long frame crunched up on two hard plastic chairs. His arm tucked under his head to act as a pillow. Nothing about his posture looked comfortable. After several hours of no changes in Alexis’s condition, Loki dozed off.

“Brother… wake up.” Thor shook him more forcefully this time. Which rewarded him with Loki snatching his wrist with his quick reflexes.

“Must you continue to wake me, Brother? Leave me in peace.” Loki groaned as he unfolded himself, joints cracking and popping. “Why are you even here?”

“It’s almost midnight, Loki. You never came back. I came to check on you.”

Loki glanced out to the window to confirm that it was indeed the middle of the night. He gave Thor a wry smile. “Well, as you can see,” Loki gestured up and down his body. “I am alive and well, so leave me be.” He waved Thor away.

Thor sighed and spun a chair backwards to sit near Loki. “While you may be alive, you are clearly not well, Loki.” He spied his brother’s hand intertwined with Alexis’s. “Barton told us.”

Loki’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t lose her, Brother. I love her.” His voice hoarse and cracking. “And our child…” Loki’s head dropped to the bed.

Thor reached over to comfort Loki, not knowing exactly what to say. “Lady Alexis is strong. How else could she have endured all these weeks living with you?”

The two gods chuckled at Thor’s joke. “Very true. I have not been on my best behavior.” Loki added.

“And now?” Thor raised an eyebrow.

“I have definitely not been on my best behavior.” Loki smirked.

“You were always one for mischief when it came to your lovers.”

Loki’s mood darkened, thinking back to Sigrun and his father. And the events leading him here. Alexis and his unborn child. He wondered where he would have ended up if he had agreed to the arranged marriage and Odin’s meddling. Loki imagined miserable in a completely different way than he was now.

“You were right, Brother.”

Thor’s brow furrowed. “About what?”

Loki gave another thin smile. “About love being worth the trouble.”

Thor chuckled and smiled. “I have not always been the best at telling you, but I have only wanted the best for you. For you to be happy.”

“I am. I was. I am?” Loki questioned. “I don’t even know anymore.”

Thor stood and offered his hand. “Go upstairs, Loki. Eat and sleep in your bed. I will stay with Lady Alexis for the rest of the night.”

Loki’s eyes glistened with tears. “Thank you, Thor.”

The two embraced and Loki wearily rose and left the medbay to sleep and eat before the next day. Once he left, Thor settled his oversized body into one of the undersized chairs. He stared at Alexis’s still body, her breathing shallow and even. The only sound was the constant beeping of the machines.

“I imagine you to be some kind of witch.” Thor spoke to Alexis. “Because it would take powerful magic to tame the beast that is Loki’s heart.”

-

Three Weeks Later

Alexis was still in a coma, and Loki was no closer to any answers why.

“What do you mean there is nothing physically wrong with her?!” He bellowed at Dr. Cho. “She is in a coma!” Loki jabbed a finger at Alexis’s room.

Tony arranged to move her to a more private area of the medbay and set up a second small bed in the corner since Loki refused to leave. Meals appeared from thin air. Although he suspected Nat was to blame. Even Steve came down to offer what little comfort he could. Loki now stalked the floor. Tony moved all non-essential personnel to another part of the Tower after getting several HR complaints.

“I don’t know what else to tell you. Her vital signs are stable, as are the baby’s. She is just asleep. By all accounts, she should be awake.” Dr. Cho explained.

Loki flipped a table, sending his dinner flying around the room. Helen took several steps back.

“UNACCEPTABLE!” Loki screamed.

Alexis’s machines rang an alarm, and the screens flashed. Helen rushed to the machines while Loki grabbed Alexis’s hand.

“I’m sorry, love. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“Shouldn’t you be apologizing to me?” Cho piped up while she checked some printouts.

“Apologies.” He said with an eye roll. “What happened?”

“Her vitals spiked and then dropped. Triggering the alarms.” Helen glanced over at him with a grim expression. “They are stabilizing.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “What else?”

Dr. Cho sighed. “They are stabilizing at lower levels. Whatever is keeping her unconscious seems to be for lack of a better word… draining her.”

Loki stormed out the medbay without another word.

-

Thor was just getting ready to relax for a meal in his apartment when Loki burst through the door without bothering to knock.

“Do you mind, Loki?” Thor rose to face his brother. “I am about to eat.”

“I need to go to Asgard.”

Thor stared at Loki. “I don’t think that is a…” Thor then realized what happened. “What is going on with Lady Alexis?”

Loki collapsed onto the back of the couch. “In simple terms, she is dying. And no one can help her here. She needs our healers. I need to go to Asgard.”

“You realize Father is in Asgard.”

Loki gazed up at him, his eyes rimmed with red and sunken in surrounded by dark circles.

“I am well aware of the implications of my return. But if you were in my place, if your love was slowly dying from the inside out, wouldn’t you do everything in your power to save her?”

Thor sighed. “We can leave within the hour. I will inform the rest of the team of our departure while you make arrangements for Alexis to travel.”

Loki nodded and Thor headed for the door. Loki grabbed his arm. “Thank you, Thor.”

Thor covered Loki’s hand with this own and squeezed. “I am sure the healers will be able to help.”

“I hope so.” Loki replied glumly. “Because I am out of options.”

-

They were greeted by not only Heimdall but Frigga as well when they stepped back onto Asgard.

“Loki!” Frigga rushed to his side. Alexis’s body slumped against his chest while Loki cradled her in his arms. She noticed the roundness of Alexis’s belly. “I see what the fuss is about now. Let us get her to the healers. We can catch up later. Thor, the Allfather requested your audience.”

Thor nodded and took off towards the palace as Loki and Frigga whisked Alexis to the healers.

-

Loki paced outside the doors of the healing chambers while Frigga sat with him, reading a book.

“You will wear the floor out.” she commented with a smirk.

“Just another thing for Odin to blame me for. The replacement of the palace floors.” Loki sneered.

Frigga ignored Loki and pressed on with other things. “She’s pretty. How did you meet?”

Loki spun around to face her. “Do you care? Does it matter?”

Frigga set her book down on the chair as she stood to face Loki. “It matters when she is carrying my grandchild.” Frigga reached up to cup Loki’s cheek. “It matters when she has also is carrying my son’s heart.”

Loki gazed at his mother with wet eyes. “I—”

The doors opened and Loki’s mask fell back into place.

“You can come in now.” The attendant announced. Loki pushed past her.

Alexis laid out on the stone slab. Three attendants hovered over her. One operated the Soul Forge while another took notes. A third injected something into Alexis’s arm.

“What are you giving her!? She is—”

“We are well aware of her condition.” The head healer spoke. “I must admit it stumped us at first. But once we calibrated the Soul Forge for Vanir physiology, it was clear what was going on.”

“Which is exactly what?” Loki blinked as his brain processed the rest of what was said. “Wait, Vanir?!”

Frigga’s eyes darted between her son and the healer, ready to step in if necessary. The healer, oblivious to what was going on, continued explaining.

“In the second trimester, Vanir babies’ magical abilities manifest, feeding off the mother’s energy. The injection masks the magic until birth. She will need to continue taking it once a week until she delivers.”

Loki stumbled backwards. “Will she—”

“Recover? There should be no lasting effects to her or the baby. Except maybe a wicked headache and increased appetite.”

Loki allowed a few tears to fall onto his cheeks. Frigga grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Thank you.”

Frigga cleared her throat. “Perhaps we could have the room for a few moments?”

The attendants nodded. “Of course, my Queen.” Everyone shuffled out of the room with a rustle of fabric. Loki made no move until the heavy doors closed behind him with a thud. Loki collapsed against Frigga.

“I take from your response, you were unaware of Alexis’s lineage.”

Loki gulped. “She never mentioned it.” He kneeled besides Alexis, the color returned to her cheeks. “You are going to be fine, my love. We have much to discuss when you wake.” Alexis groaned. Loki kissed her cheek. “It’s time to wake up.”

Frigga smiled at the sight of her son so fully devoted to someone. And the prospect of a grandchild. Her first grandchild. She would be lying if she said Loki was her first guess of the son to give her a grandchild first.

Alexis’s eyes fluttered open. “Loki… where am I?”

Loki’s tears wetted her skin as he sobbed. “Home. My home.” He smiled at her. “I thought I had lost you.”

She blinked a few times to adjust to the light. “Home? The Tower?” She noticed they were in a massive room with stone walls. “Where are we?”

Loki helped her sit up. “On—”

The doors slammed open and Odin strolled in, followed closely by Thor. “—Asgard and you will be leaving presently.”

Loki stepped in front of Alexis. “She will do no such thing. She is sick.”

“She does not belong here, Loki. And neither do you.” Odin responded cooly.

Loki nodded. “Still as inflexible as always, Father.”

“Loki, this is your Father?” Alexis peeked from around him.

Odin’s eyes caught Alexis, and he froze, the blood draining from his face for a moment before the mask of indifference fell back into place. But Loki and Frigga caught it.

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Father, what have you done?”


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Alexis find out just exactly what Odin has done and life for them is further complicated.

“I demand to speak to Odin!” Loki commanded the guards at the doors of his old bedchambers. “At least let me see her.”

Odin had left the healing room without an explanation or another word. Soon Asgardian guards entered and escorted Loki here. And here he remained. More frustrated and confused as the seconds passed.

One guard sighed. “She is safe, Prince. You will see her soon.”

“Thank you.” His posture relaxed a bit, knowing Alexis remained safe.

Several hours passed before someone came to fetch him.

“The Allfather wishes an audience.”

Lok frowned as he pushed past the guards. “Good, because I have questions.”

They walked in silence down the opulent hallway. Loki rushed to the throne room doors as he saw Alexis pacing there, her own set of armed guards nearby.

“Darling!”

“Loki!” She ran to him. He captured her in his arms and kissed her passionately. “I don’t understand what is going on.”

Loki pulled back and cupped her face. “All that matters is that you and…” He placed his hand on her stomach. “... this little one are safe.”

“I’m scared, Loki.” Alexis’s voice cracked.

Loki pressed his forehead against her. “You have nothing to fear with me by your side.”

One guard cleared his throat. “Odin is ready to receive you.”

Loki took a deep breath, and Alexis did the same. He nodded at the guards and the doors opened. Alexis grabbed his hand and squeezed hard as they walked in. It wasn’t until they reached the front of the room that they realized Odin wasn’t alone.

“Father and—”

“Father?!” Alexis exclaimed.

Loki’s head snapped to face her. “Father?”

She pointed at the other man sitting next to Odin. “That’s my father, but he died when I was three, I only remember him in pictures. How is he even here?”

“An excellent question. Care to answer, Freyr?” Loki seethed.

“Odin…” Freyr hissed. “… you said you handled this.”

“I said I would handle it.”

“Then I suggest you do it!”

“Will someone just answer the question?!” Loki’s voice bounced off the walls.

Freyr sighed. “I am her father.”

Loki stumbled. “That would explain why my spell didn’t work. And why—”

Alexis’s shrill voice cut through everything. “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

All eyes in the room turned to her. Her eyes wide in terror, clutching her baby bump. Loki reached for her, but she jerked away.

“Are you saying that I’m… I’m…”

“Vanir. Yes.” Odin finished.

Alexis’s eyes darted between everyone in the room. “No, no, no, no. I’m human! My parents died in a car crash when I was three. An aunt raised me.” She wobbled on her legs and Loki lunged to steady her.

“What have you done to her?” Loki demanded.

Freyr again glanced at Odin, who returned with a silent nod.

“When your plans failed to overthrow Odin, and he banished you to Midgard,” Loki rolled his eyes. “Sjofn believed we had cancelled your pending nuptials. And when she was told they would proceed…”

“News to me. Father.” Loki scowled at Odin.

Freyr continued. “She became hysterical. Destroying rooms in the palace, fighting guards, running away. Reckless.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Alexis sneered from Loki’s arms. “The two of you are monsters for putting a poor girl through all that. An arranged marriage.”

“Not some poor girl. You.” Freyr stared at Alexis. “Odin and I thought it best to send you away. Give you time away from everything until it was time for the wedding.”

“And take away my memories?! My powers?!”

“Not erased.” Odin offered. “Just… blocked. Tucked away until you were ready.”

“You always make it sound so congenial.” Loki stepped in front of Alexis. “As if you are doing your victim a favor. I noticed you conveniently sent her to New York, the same place you banished me.” Loki’s lips curled into a sneer.

“That was my idea.” Odin piped up, strolling down the stairs to join Freyr in front of the couple. “Let serendipity work.”

“How romantic of you.” Alexis snapped.

“I did not expect my son to be so cavalier with his manhood.”

“ENOUGH! I am not your son!” Loki bellowed. “But some pawn in your grand plan. We both are.” He pulled Alexis, Sjofn, whoever, against her. “Restore her memories and let us leave.”

“If only it were that simple.” Odin commented back. “It will take time to restore her memories.”

“Fine. Then have your guards fetch us when you are ready.” Loki grabbed Alexis’s hand and stormed out of the throne room.

He pulled her along, only to be stopped by Frigga.

“Did you know, Mother?”

Frigga folded her hands in front of her. “Only after the deed was done. And I never suspected that Alexis was Sjofn until Odin entered the healing room.”

“Well, I guess that is a minor comfort.” Loki pushed past her, dragging Alexis with him.

“Where are we going, Loki?” Alexis questioned, digging in her heels. Loki stuttered to a stop.

“To my chambers, to await Odin and Freyr’s word.” His brows furrowed.

She tugged her hand free. “I just found out my entire life is a lie. I need some time and space to process.”

Loki stepped towards her. “You’re not doubting us, are you? Odin and Freyr—”

“—will catch hell for the havoc they wrecked.” Frigga stepped. “Perhaps I can take young Alexis back to my chambers until the Allfather is ready for her.”

Loki didn’t want that. He wanted to comfort her himself. He wanted her. But one look into Alexis’s eyes and he knew having her go with Frigga was the best idea of the day.

“Thank you, Mother.”

“You are welcome, my son.” Frigga linked arms with Alexis and turned to head towards a different corridor. “Now, Alexis, is it? I imagine you are starving.” Alexis nodded. “Well, I will have some food brought up and you can tell all about how my son has been treating you on Midgard.”

Loki regretted agreeing to allow his mother to care for Alexis, but they already had disappeared down the hall towards Frigga’s chambers. He could hear the sounds of laughter echoing off the large pillars. He turned to head to his own chambers for rest and sustenance, only to run directly into the chest of his brother.

“Thor…” Loki grumbled as he stumbled backwards from the impact.

“Apologies.” Thor reached out to steady Loki. “Care for some company?”

“If it is all the same with you, I prefer solitude at this time.” Loki sidestepped Thor and continued on his way.

“What Odin did was wrong.” Thor called out. “To you and Alexis. I am sorry.”

Loki glanced back over his shoulder at Thor. “Thank you.” And then he continued on his way.

-

When no one came to get him after several hours, Loki took to pacing again, jumping at every sound. He was about ready to jump out of his skin when a guard popped his head in.

“They are ready for you in the throne room.”

Loki nodded, and the guard walked away. He took a few moments to collect himself and straighten his clothes.

“It’s Alexis, Loki. Pull yourself together.” he muttered to himself before heading out the door.

He got about halfway there when something or someone pushed him behind a pillar.

“I heard you were back, but I had to see for myself.” A familiar voice growled as small hands undid the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest.

“What are you doing?” He tugged his shirt closed. “Who are…” His voice trailed off as he registered the fair hair. “Sigrun.”

Sigrun giggled. “Of course, it is me, silly. I always knew you would come back for me.” She pushed him back against the corridor. She kissed his lips, catching Loki off guard. “I knew you loved me.”

Sigrun’s fingers tangled in Loki’s hair and her lips crashed against his with passion. Loki struggled to push Sigrun off of him.

“I love—” Loki explained when he was cut off.

“Once a snake, always a snake.” Alexis cried, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. “I should have known.”

“ALEXIS!” Loki ran after her, catching her fingertips only to have them slip away. “I can explain.”

She didn’t stop walking or bother to turn around to acknowledge Loki. “There’s no need. You made it clear you didn’t want any emotional entanglements, and now I can see why. She seems just like your type, blond, big boobs, and no brains.” Her words shot straight to Loki’s heart.

“Things have changed, I… I…” Loki sputtered to get out the words.

Alexis stopped, her fists clenched at her sides. “You are right about that, because now I have my memories back. And I have the power to make sure you never find me and hurt me or this child ever again!”

Loki took a step towards her and Alexis spun around and flung an energy dagger at Loki, who just managed to avoid it.

“You don’t mean that. Come with me, I can explain.”

“Stay away from me, Loki. I never want to see you again!” And with that she flashed away in a column of blue light.

Loki stood in shock, staring at the spot where Alexis, Sjofn, whoever once stood.

“She is pregnant with your child?” Sigrun asked from behind the column where she had been cowering through the entire exchange between Loki and Alexis.

“Yes.” Loki’s head dropped.

“And she is the reason you have returned?” Sigrun continued.

“Yes.” Loki’s tone grew more and more terse, growing weary of Sigrun’s questions.

“And you love her?”

Loki exhaled. “Yes.”

Sigrun’s hands fiddled in front of her. “Are you terribly cross at me?”

Loki’s eyes flashed as he stalked towards her. He got right in front of her face. “Yes.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s search for Alexis turns up nothing, until he finds her phone and get a hold of Hannah. And Loki decides to lay all his cards on the table in hopes of winning her back.

In the delusional part of Loki’s brain, he expected Alexis to return within the hour and for them to talk things through. That was what couples did, Loki rationalized. Hell, she was a couples therapist, Alexis was practically required to give Loki an opportunity to explain himself. To make things right. But deep down inside, Loki realized Alexis wasn’t coming back. He spent the better part of the hour trashing his room and screaming. The only person who dared enter was Frigga.

“My son—”

“I’m not your son!” Loki screamed again in as many days.

Frigga huffed. “Just because I did not give birth to you, it does not make me any less of your mother.”

Loki cradled his head in his hands. “She’s gone.”

“Yes.” Frigga stated, sitting herself at the end of Loki’s bed.

“Are you here to comfort me or to mock me?” Loki sneered at his mother.

“Neither.” Frigga smiled. “I am here to help you see the truth.”

“Which is?”

“That despite your father’s,” Loki shot Frigga a glare. “meddling, Alexis or Sjofn, and you are each other’s match.”

Loki slumped into a chaise. “That obvious?”

“True love is rarely subtle, my darling.”

“And now I have gone and ruined it. Like every other relationship.”

“You are too hard on yourself. It is not ruined, merely damaged. And in this particular case, you had some help. That young maiden you used to be so taken with, Sigrun?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “A thorn in my side.”

“One of many, I am certain.” Frigga mused as she rose to meet Loki where he sat. “Now is this how I taught you to deal with your problems? To wallow in pity and self-doubt?”

“No.”

“Then I suggest you do something about it.” Frigga kissed the top of Loki’s head.

-

“I cannot see her.” Heimdall replied in a deep, gruff voice.

“What do you mean ‘I cannot see her’? Isn’t that what you do? All-seeing and all-hearing?” Loki snapped back.

“And of all people, you should know there are ways of escaping my gaze when desired.” Heimdall noticed Loki frantically pacing about Himinbjorg.

“Look again. Please?”

“It is of no use. Whatever magic is masking her from my sight is very powerful indeed. I would suggest alternative means of ascertaining her location.”

Loki screamed and clenched his fists in frustration. Heimdall stood unwavering. With a sigh, Loki faced the gatekeeper and straightened his shoulders.

“Send me home, Heimdall.”

Heimdall nodded and twisted Hofund and the gate opened to the Bifrost.

“I hope you find what you are seeking, Loki.”

“As do I.” Loki commented as he stepped through the portal and was whisked back to Midgard.

-

“Doesn’t anyone have a way to call them?” Nat questioned, watching Steve pace in front of the couch.

“Because AT&T reaches Asgard.” Tony snarked back.

“There’s no need to get snippy, Tony. We’re all worried about Alexis and Loki.” Steve countered.

“And no news is good news.” Tony clapped his thighs with his hands and stood up. “Why are we continuing to mope about when there is work to do? Let’s get going.” Everyone in the room shot Tony a derisive glare. “It was worth a shot.” He muttered, slumping back onto the couch.

The elevator dinged and Loki stepped out. The rest of the Avengers rushed to him.

“Where’s Alexis?” Clint wondered.

“Gone.”

Nat gasped and covered her mouth. “She—”

“—left me. Disappeared.”

Nat’s shoulders slumped. “Oh, and the baby?”

“Alive and well, the last I heard. Alexis is Vanir. Which is why she fainted. The baby was beginning to display its magic.”

“A magical baby?” Steve let loose a low whistle. “Go big or go home.”

Tony pushed through the people to come face to face with Loki. “So what did you to scare her off?” Tony smirked. “She finally got sick of your winning personality.” Nat jabbed Tony hard in the ribs. “Ow!”

Loki sniffled. “It was not entirely my doing. Someone from my past created a….”

“Catastrophe?” Clint offered.

“Situation.” Loki continued. “Things were misunderstood, and she understandably is upset with me. But I fully intend on getting her back.”

“You weren’t kidding, he is in love.” Tony muttered to Clint.

Loki’s brow furrowed. Clint nodded his head. “I might have mentioned to everyone else that I suspected the two of you were in love. Guess I was right. I have never seen you this worked up.”

“Your concern is touching, Barton.” Loki held out his wrist to Tony. “If I am to find her, I need all my resources available to me. Release me.” The bracelet jangled as Loki shook his arm. Tony hesitated for a moment. “I believe I have earned my freedom, Stark.”

Everyone else stared and nodded at Tony. Tony huffed. “Fine, but I hope you know one wrong move and it’s back on.” Tony punched in a code and scanned his finger, releasing the bracelet off of Loki’s wrist. “She better be worth the risk.”

Loki rubbed his wrist. “She is worth my life.”

-

Loki used all of his usual tracking spells and charms. They were made easy due to the fact that all of Alexis’s things remained in the apartment. Loki took that as a sign she planned on returning, eventually. But as the weeks passed and the due date grew nearer, Loki became more and more desperate.

“Dammit!” Loki slammed his hands against the table as the last tendrils of golden light faded away. His head dropped to the table, cool against his forehead, and he sobbed. “I just need to explain to you. Please come home. I can explain everything.”

A sharp chirp cut through Loki’s wallowing and wailing. He turned his head to the direction of the sound and rose from the table to follow it and find the source. Loki found a cell phone crammed between the couch cushions. He fished it out and looked at the display screen. 12 missed calls. From the looks of it, this was Alexis’s phone. He swiped the screen with his thumb, only to be met with a password screen.

“I don’t have time for this nonsense.” Loki murmured at the screen. He waved his hand and the home page popped up. “Much better.”

Loki spent several minutes scrolling through the missed calls and messages. Most were from Mary, Alexis’s receptionist. Two from a hair salon asking about a missed appointment. And one from Hannah. Loki punched the screen to pull up Hannah’s number. After two rings, someone picked up.

“Hello?” Hannah answered.

“Hello, Hannah.” Loki did his best to hide his anger and grief.

“Who is this? And how did you get this number?”

“It’s Loki, Hannah. Where’s Alexis?”

A pause. “I don’t know.”

“Lie.” Loki smiled, finally getting somewhere.

“I’m not lying.” He could hear the slightest tremble in her voice.

“Yes, you are and you lied to me again. Why do people insist on lying to me? I am the God of Mischief, the God of Lies. And even if I wasn’t, I could tell you were lying because you are a bad liar, Hannah. Now where is Alexis?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Loki countered.

“Is there a difference?”

Loki rolled his eyes at the phone. “Yes, or else I wouldn’t have asked the question. Where is she, Hannah? I need to know that she and the baby are safe.”

“From you? Without a doubt.” Hannah’s tone changed, becoming menacing.

“So you know where they are. Tell me, Hannah.”

“No.”

“I can explain everything, I just need to…” Loki fought back the sob in his throat, taking several deep breaths to compose himself. “I need to tell her I love her.”

Hannah didn’t respond for several moments. “Are you still there?” Loki questioned.

Hannah cleared her throat. “I can’t tell you where she is, Loki. I swore a blood oath. If I were to tell you, the consequences would be…”

“A meeting then.” Loki offered. “a public place of your choosing. I just need her to know.”

He could tell Hannah was contemplating the offer. “Do you know the diner a few blocks from the Tower? Andy’s?”

“I know the place.”

“Meet me there in two hours. You have twenty minutes to tell what you want Alexis to know.”

“Deal.”

“Bye, Loki.” Hannah harrumphed as she hung up the phone.

Loki smiled as he tossed the phone aside. Now he just needed to make sure he told her everything. Loki sat down at a small desk in the corner of the living room and pulled out a pen and a piece of stationery.

-

Hannah’s knee bounced under the booth table as she kept checking the time on the oversized clock on the diner wall. Loki was already five minutes late. She mentally told herself that at the ten minute mark she was out of there.

“Hannah.” Loki slipped into the booth. She noticed his eyes sunken in his face, deep dark circles tattooed on his pale skin. “If that is your real name.”

“You look like shit, Loki.” she said without thinking. “Sorry.”

Loki waved her off, too tired and stressed to care about his appearance being insulted. “I need her to know…”

“Siv.” She supplied.

“Siv.” Loki repeated. “I need her to know I love her and this child. Sigrun was…”

“… a whore.”

Loki scowled. “… an unfortunate misunderstanding. I was coming to meet Alexis when she waylaid me in the corridor and kissed me.”

“I heard you were half naked, Loki.”

Loki swallowed hard. “Before… when I had been intimate with Sigrun.” Siv raised an eyebrow. “Prior to meeting Alexis and an act of defiance from a misspent youth, we would often couple in that exact corridor.” Siv gagged at the thought. “May I continue?”

“Am I going to need a barf bag?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. “When she heard I had returned to Asgard, she assumed it was to rekindle our romance. Sigrun tore my shirt and as I was explaining that I loved Alexis, she happened upon us. And left without giving me a chance to explain.”

Siv squirmed in her seat. “Sounds plausible. Do you honestly expect me to relay all that back to her?”

Loki’s face broke out into a grin. “Of course not.” He fished an envelope from his jacket. “Give this to Sjofn. It explains everything.”

Siv stared down at the envelope Loki handed her and his face. “Everything?”

“Everything.” Loki stood and so did Siv. “I will leave that in your capable hands. Please do not fail me.”

Siv tucked it into her purse. “I will do my best.”

“Thank you.” With a sigh at the knowledge that he had done all he could at this point. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walked out the diner entrance.

-

“What did he look like?” Sjofn peppered Siv with questions when she returned. “Did he look happy? Mad? Angry? I bet he was smug. Manipulating me like that.”

“He looked like…. shit. Warmed over.” Siv commented. “And I told him as much.”

Sjofn blinked. “And you are still alive?”

“He seemed preoccupied.” Siv fished around in her purse. “He told me what happened on Asgard.”

Sjofn huffed and walked away, which was getting more difficult by the day. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“He wrote a letter.” Siv thrusted the envelope into Sjofn’s hand. Sjofn turned it over in her hands.

“What should I do?”

“The first thing you asked me when I got back was how Loki looked. You still have feelings for him. I think you should read the letter.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Alexis reunited but not in the way they planned.

Siv paced outside of Sjofn’s bedroom as Sjofn read the letter in privacy. She had seen the sincerity and heartbreak on Loki’s face firsthand and only hoped his letter conveyed the same emotion tattooed on his face. The door swung open and Sjofn walked through. Trails of tears ran down her cheek. Siv couldn’t tell if she was angry or happy or any other emotion in between those extremes.

Sjofn shook the pages, and there were several at Siv. “This… is… the… most…” She let loose a sob. “… beautiful and romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. What did he say to you?”

Siv blinked, processing and recalling the conversation. “That he loves you and that everything was Sigrun’s fault, a girl from his past. He said everything was in the letter.” Siv shifted her weight. “He asked me not to fail him.”

Sjofn embraced her friend. “You did not fail him. I did.” She sobbed softly on Siv’s shoulder. “I never even gave him the chance…” Sjofn gasped and clutched her stomach. “Siv, the baby!”

She touched Sjofn’s belly. “But the due date is not for another three weeks.”

“Ah!” She yelled out in pain. “Well, I don’t think this baby knows how to read a calendar. Because my water just broke.”

“What should I do?” Siv panicked. “What do you need?”

“I need Loki.”

-

Loki realized when he got back to the Tower, he had failed to ask Hannah, well Siv, to contact him regardless of Alexis’s decision. He paced the floor of their shared apartment. Staring at the phone on the coffee table as if he could will it to ring. He let loose a sigh and turned to head to bed when the phone rang. He lunged for it.

“Alexis?” he asked into the phone.

“It’s Hannah. Come downstairs.”

“What is happening? Is she—”

“NOW, LOKI!” She yelled into the phone.

Loki dropped the phone and bolted for the door. As he dashed through the common area, Tony, Clint, and Bruce bombarded him with questions. He ignored them as he stepped into the elevator.

“I’ll explain later.” Loki offered, satisfying no one’s curiosity as the doors closed in front of him.

Siv paced up and down in front of the bank of elevators in the lobby of Avengers Tower. The elevator dinged, and she rushed to grab Loki’s arm.

“Come with me.”

Loki twisted out of her grasp. “What is the meaning of this?”

“The baby.” Siv hissed.

“Lead the way.”

Siv twisted her way through the lobby until the two of them were in front of a supply closet. Siv opened the door and pulled Loki through with her. Instead of walking into a dingy closet with mops and cleaning supplies, the two of them stepped in a small but clean living room. From a quick glance at the setting suns outside, Loki surmised they were somewhere on Vanir. He could hear yelling coming from the other room. Siv gestured to the doors and Loki took off at a jog. As he stepped inside, he found Sjofn not alone.

“Mother.” Loki’s eyes flashed in anger. “Did you know where she was this entire time and kept it from me?!?”

Frigga stood to her full height after pressing a cold compress to Sjofn’s head. “They summoned me, just as you were. To help with the birth of your child.” Frigga threw daggers at Loki with her eyes to tell him to leave any theatrics for after the birth of his child.

“Loki!” Sjofn called out.

“Alexis! I…” Loki rushed to her side, grabbing a hold of her outstretched hand. She squeezed his hand hard.

“I’m sorry, Loki. I should have… AH!” She tightened her grip even more, and Loki overheard his knuckles crack under the pressure.

Frigga moved swiftly over Sjofn’s body. “I suggest we leave the tearful reunion for later. Right now, I need…” Her eyes darted around the room. “… Siv!”

The young woman appeared at the doorway. “Yes?”

“Towels and blankets. And wet a small towel. And a pair of shears.”

“I feel another one.” Sjofn squeezed Loki’s hand again. “AHH!!” she screamed again. Loki wasn’t ready for the strength of that squeeze, and his knees buckled.

“Ah!” Loki howled.

“Sorry! It hurts so much. Frigga…”

Frigga gazed at her with a pained expression. “I have nothing to give you child and unfortunately, magic is useless.”

Loki extracted his possibly broken hand from Sjofn’s grasp and pulled his mother aside. “Surely there is something you can do to make her more comfortable.” he hissed.

Frigga glanced over her shoulder. “This baby is coming quick, Loki. And early. Between Sjofn’s Vanir heritage and your own magic, I can’t risk it.”

Loki’s mouth dropped open. “What are you saying, Mother?”

“I am saying that there could be complications. I need you to keep her calm and focused.”

Loki nodded. “How do I do that?”

Frigga cupped his face. “You love her. Figure it out.” Their sidebar was interrupted by Sjofn’s screaming in pain and Siv pulling Frigga away.

“Darling,” Loki returned to Sjofn’s side.

“The baby’s coming, Loki. I’m scared.”

He pushed her hair off her forehead and pressed his lips to her temple. “I know.” He chuckled while fighting back tears. “And we haven’t even picked out names.”

“We don’t have names. We don’t have anything, Loki!” Her eyes widened. Sjofn hyperventilated.

“I am sure Stark would be more than willing to shop for us.” Loki commented as Sjofn squeezed his hand through another contraction.

Frigga popped her head over Sjofn’s stomach. “Push on the next contraction.”

“Stark? Really?” Sjofn exclaimed. “I don’t want the baby’s crib to explode.”

“What if Nat goes with him?” Loki offered. Frigga caught his eye.

Sjofn nodded. “I like that idea. Oh…”

“Push, Sjofn!” Frigga called out.

Loki squeezed Sjofn’s hand tight. “Push, my love. One, two, three, four, five. Relax.”

Sjofn fell back onto the bed, panting. “What about names?”

“No time for names, push.” Frigga commented.

“Ahhh!!!” Sjofn screamed, pushing hard.

“One, two, three…” Loki counted it out for Sjofn through the contraction. “You are doing so well, darling. The baby is almost here. Our child, love.”

Sjofn sobbed out of exhaustion. “I can’t… It’s…”

Loki grabbed her hand even tighter. “You can, my sweet. You will. And I will be right beside you the entire time. That is, if you will have me.”

“Loki, please. I need you.” Her nails dug into his hand.

“Big push, Sjofn.” Frigga said without looking up.

“One big push, darling. Can you do that for me?”

Sjofn nodded and bore down, pushing with all her might. “AHHHHHHHHHH!” She grunted and soon the sharp cry of a baby filled the room.

Frigga cleaned up the baby and placed the baby of Sjofn’s chest. “Say hello to your son.”

“A son?” Loki’s voice cracked. “I have a son?!” His eyes welled with tears as he caught Frigga’s eye.

“You have a son.” She smiled at Loki.

Sjofn smiled down at the tiny baby, crying and rooting against her. “We have a son, Loki.” Her face dropped. “Oooh, woah.”

Frigga’s brow furrowed. She ducked back down between Sjofn’s legs. “Push one more time, please.”

Loki cradled the baby as Sjofn pushed hard, confused and scared.

“And again.” Frigga countered. “I think we have a stowaway.”

Sjofn pushed again, and another cry echoed against the walls.

“And here is your daughter.” Frigga held up a second, even tinier baby.

Loki’s mouth dropped open. “Two?”

Frigga nodded. “Twins. It’s rare, but then so is having Jotun and Vanir parents. And it would explain why Sjofn got so sick. It took a lot of magic to stay hidden.”

Sjofn sighed. “Like her father.”

Loki frowned. “More like her mother. Disappearing on me.”

The two of them locked eyes before laughing. Frigga looked on with a smile. “And to think the two of you hated each other.”

Loki turned to face Sjofn. “I was young and foolish.” He pecked her lips.

“I was too. I can’t imagine my life without you, Loki. Can I come home?”

Loki’s head dropped. “We will go home as a family.”

One of the twins cried out at this point. Loki and Sjofn cooed after the twins.

“You realized Odin and Freyr will never let the two of you forget they were right.”

Loki’s face dropped, as did Sjofn’s. But soon a devious smile broke out over Loki’s face.

“I’m sure we can devise something to displease them.”

“What did you have in mind?” Sjofn squeezed Loki’s arm.

“Before you go plotting against your fathers,” Frigga stepped in, a small smirk on her face. “what are you naming my grandchildren?”

“Speaking of names, darling, what do I call you these days?” Loki stared at Sjofn.

Her brows pinched in contemplation. “I think I have rather grown attached to the name Alexis. Besides, Sjofn is too hard for Midgardians to pronounce.”

Loki let loose a small laugh. “I love you, Alexis.” He pressed his lips against hers. She reached up and cupped his cheek. A baby cried. Loki glanced down. “I love you too, my princess.” He kissed on the top of her head. “And my son.” He kissed the other.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Alexis settle into their new lives as parents to twins.

“You know you can stay here for as long as you want.” Tony stared wistfully from the kitchen as the movers walked by with boxes. “It’s not like I don’t have the space.”

Alexis handed off one baby to Nat and rubbed Tony’s shoulder in comfort. “Vanir babies start displaying their magic at six months and given those two…” She gestured over where Nat was cooing and Loki held his son. “… propensity for mischief, we are expecting it even sooner. We need our own space.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “An entire floor just for the four of you. You can have a run of…”

“Weren’t you the one who couldn’t wait to get rid of me? That didn’t even want me here in the first place?” Loki countered, not looking up from the funny faces he was making at the baby.

“That was before Alexis and….” He turned his head to Alexis. “How do you say their names again?”

Both Alexis and Loki chuckled. “Áleifr and Ástríðr but we just call them Oliver and Astrid.”

“I just call them adorable.” Nat piped up, tossing Astrid into the air, earning a giggle from the baby. “You will bring them over, right?”

“Barton has already browbeaten Alexis in promising to bring them over at least once a week.” Loki added.

Nat narrowed her eyes at Clint. “You didn’t push her hard enough. I would have gotten twice a week.”

“I am just cutting back on my practice, not closing shop entirely. And Loki still has his duties here.”

Loki’s head popped up. “Which reminds me, what about my paternity leave?”

“Take it up with HR.” Tony waved him off.

“I don’t report to HR.”

“Take it up with…” Tony’s eyes scanned the room, catching Steve walking in. “… Cap. He handles all the leave requests.”

“I, what?” Steve stood confused. He spied Loki and Alexis’s luggage along with the two pack and plays and diaper bags. “Is it moving day already? I’m going to miss you guys.”

“I will not miss you.” Loki muttered.

“LOKI!” Alexis scolded. “Ignore him, Steve.” Alexis took Oliver from Loki, since he was fussing and was ready for a feeding. “He is going to miss you.”

Alexis settled into the chair that Nat vacated and undid her blouse to feed Oliver.

“Now explain to me again why you are living in an apartment rather than on Vanir or Asgard? Wouldn’t that make more sense?”

Alexis and Loki gave each a knowing glance. “And please our fathers to no end? No, thank you. We both agreed that living in New York would keep them from meddling too much.” Alexis added.

“And how are they taking all of this?” Nat asked.

Loki sighed. “It thrills them to have grandchildren, but are less overjoyed at the fact that we have no intentions to get married?”

“Ever?” asked Bruce, pushing his glasses up his face.

“For as long as they push us to do so.” Loki added.

Thor walked in carrying a large box. “Which if you know our fathers could be an eternity.” He dropped the box onto the ground. “That is the last of it, Brother.”

“Thank you, Thor.”

Alexis finished up feeding Oliver, who was now dozing off in her arms. “And this one has had his fill, we should go before he wakes.”

There was a collection of sniffles in the room. Everyone gathered for last hugs and baby forehead kisses.

“Call me whenever you get a babysitter.” Nat offered.

“You’ll have to fight Frigga for it.” Loki offered. No one said a word about the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Deal.” Nat wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

“State of the art baby proofing?” Tony offered. “The best Stark Technology can offer.”

“We’ve already closed on the apartment.” Loki countered. “And Frigga and Gerth have taken great lengths to ‘magically’ baby proof it.”

“Rude.” Tony laughed to stop from crying. He pulled Alexis into a tight hug. “I’m going to miss you kid, keep this guy in line.”

“Technically, I’m older than you, Tony. I’m older than Loki.” Alexis choked. “But I will.”

Loki grabbed the bags. “One would think we were dying. Your sentiment is touching but ill placed. Now Alexis, we really must get going darling or else traffic…”

“Right.” Alexis turned to everyone. “Thank you.” Her voice cracking.

Thor came in for one more hug. “We should be thanking you. He is lucky to have you.”

Loki cleared his throat and Alexis broke away and grabbed a diaper bag and one of the car seats while Loki grabbed the second one. Steve and Thor gathered up the rest of it and within ten minutes they were on the way in one of Tony’s town cars.

Alexis glanced at the car seats and grabbed Loki’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Is this what you envisioned your life when you were sent here? Are you disappointed, my love?” She asked.

“Is it what I envisioned? Hardly. I intended to wile away my days alone. Love was something I believe was no longer available to me. My fate was set before I could walk. And then…” He kissed her cheek. “… you came into my life. An unexpected, unwelcomed surprise.” Alexis ducked her head. Loki reached out and raised her chin with his fingers. “But one I desperately needed. It is not what I envisioned. It is even better.”

He leaned over and kissed her tender, pulling her near to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck and kissed him again. The sound of both babies crying interrupted them. Alexis sighed. “You take the troublemaker.”

“Which one is that?” Loki’s lips twitched into the smile. “They both seem to be troublemakers to me.”

“Like father…” Alexis giggled as she reached for Oliver, who was closer to her.

“Like mother…” Loki countered, reaching for Astrid.

“Like their parents.” Alexis smiled.


End file.
